Bishonen!
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: What would happen if there was a world....where young girls could capture cute Bishonen and train them to battle? Well, if you've ever wondered about this, then your questions are now answered!! Have fun. ^.^
1. The Journey Begins!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters that I mention in this story, except for Bryanna and Amy. After all, I own myself ( in this case, Arashi); and Amy (mi buena amiga) ownsherself; in this story she just happens to be Duet.. I hope that you like the fic, so enjoy! Oh, it helps to read 150 Known Bishonen before you start on this.

Like the fic, hate it, think it sucks? Email me and tell me! [TrunksXgokuSSJ@aol.com][1]

  
  
  
  


**__****_Gotta Catch A Bishonen!_**__

  
  


By: Neko-chan

  
  
  
  
  
  


I want to be the very best,

Like no one ever was.

To catch them is my real test,

To train them is my cause.

  
  


I will travel across the land,

Searching far and wide.

Each Bishonen, to understand

The power that's inside.

  
  


Bishonen

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Bishonen

You're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Bishonen

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Bishonen

Gotta catch 'em all

Bishonen!

  
  


Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle every day

To claim my rightful place

  
  


Come with me the time is right

There's no better team

Arm and arm we'll win the fight

It's always been our dream

  
  
  
  


******Chapter One**

Two girls, one fifteen and the other fourteen, quietly walked across the tiled floor, headed for the large pedestal in front of them.

The two girls were sisters, though they did not look it. The younger one, Duet, was small for her age. She was about 5'0 and had light brown shoulder length hair and sparkling dark brown eyes. The taller one-the fifteen year old, Arashi, was about 5'7 ½, had elbow length red-orange hair, and she had gray eyes the color of storm clouds.

"We're too late, aren't we, Arashi?", Duet asked sorrowfully as she gazed down at the empty Bishonen balls.

"Yes, we are. All of the other Bishonen trainers have already gotten their Bishonens.", Arashi replied poking a Bishonen ball, making sure that it was empty.

She sighed when a Bishonen didn't come out. "Looks like we'll have to wait until next year to become Bishonen trainers.", she told Duet, avoiding her younger sister's eyes.

"NO!", Duet yelled vehemently, glaring down at the pedestal. "This year I'm finally old enough to become a Bishonen trainer!! It isn't fair, to you or me! You didn't become a Bishonen trainer last year, Arashi, because you promised me that we would train together! I swear that I'll become a Bishonen trainer,_ this year_!" Suddenly, Duet seemed to deflate in hopelessness. "Somehow...", she murmured.

"Is anyone there?", a voice called from deep within the laboratory. Walking through the doorway, a woman in a lab coat appeared. She was about 42 or so, about 5'4, had dark purple hair and twinkling blue eyes, and a pair of glasses perched on her nose. Smiling, she said, "Hello, I'm Professor Lavender. May I help you?"

Duet looked up, surprised. When she saw Professor Lavender, and realized that she was the one in charge on the Bishonen trainers from Evergreen, she stepped forward; prepared to beg. "Yes, you might be able to help us!", she exclaimed. "My sister and I were delayed in getting to your Bishonen laboratory, so we got here late. Are all of the Bishonen that you offer beginner trainers gone?"

Professor Lavender bit her lip, looking apologetic. "Yes, I'm sorry dear. The Bishonen are gone."

Suddenly, Arashi spoke up. "Are you _sure_ that _all _of the Bishonen are gone?"

Professor Lavender looked at Arashi sharply. "No, not all of them. Just the ones that I find easy to handle and give to beginning trainers."

Duet looked at Professor Lavender, silently begging her with her eyes. "Please, Professor Lavender, give us a Bishonen! My sister stayed home last year, when she could have been out training Bishonen, because I made her promise to wait another year, so that we could train together. Please, don't make her wait another year! We'll accept any Bishonen, difficult or not. Please give us a Bishonen!"

Sighing, Professor Lavender said, "Okay, okay. I'll give you each a Bishonen. But I warn you, they may be difficult to train, for I just captured them yesterday."

She began walking towards another door that lead deeper into the laboratory. Arashi and Duet followed, eager to begin their adventure.

"Here you go, Duet.", the Professor said as she gave Duet a Bisho-Ball. Turning to Arashi, she handed her a different Bisho-Ball. "And here you go, Arashi."

After she handed the two girls their Bisho-Balls, she then handed them each a Bishodex. It would tell them about the different Bishonen that the two girls would encounter on their journey.

Arashi and Duet quickly thanked Professor Lavender; then ran outside, eager to begin their new adventure.

* * *

"So, what Bishonen did you get?", Duet asked as she and Arashi walked down a dirt road.

There was nothing but thick forest surrounding them; they were completely alone.

"I don't know. You?", Arashi replied.

"Don't know either. Should we open them both on the count of three?", Duet asked Arashi, eager to see what Bishonen she got.

Okay!", Arashi exclaimed. "One...two....three!"

At the count of three, the two girls threw their Bisho-Balls.

"Bisho-Ball, go!", Duet yelled as she threw her ball.

"I chose you,.....whoever!", Arashi exclaimed as her ball flew from her hand.

A bright light surrounded the two balls; and out of Duet's ball Duo appeared. Duet squealed when she saw him.

"Duo!!", she exclaimed; running over and hugging him. "I love Duo!!!" Duo stood still for a moment, surprise written on his face, then grinned and hugged her back.

And out of Arashi's ball, Goku appeared.

Arashi, following Duet's example, ran over and hugged Goku. "Yes!", she exclaimed, burying her face in his orange shirt. "I was hoping I would get either Trunks or Goku. But since Long-Haired Mirai Trunks is the rarest Bishonen of all, I knew that I probably wouldn't get him. But at least I got Goku!"

Goku looked down at her, then he too, hugged her back. "It appears that you already know my name, but I don't know yours. What is it?", he asked.

Grinning up at him, Arashi said, "My name is Arashi, Goku. And I'm your new trainer! But don't worry, I don't like to order my Bishonen around, or treat them like dirt. I want to become friends with my Bishonen!"

"Me too!", Duet added, still hugging Duo; she still couldn't believe her good luck. She hoped that she would get a Duo, and she did!

Grinning down at Arashi, Goku said, "I want to become friends, too."

"Good.", Arashi replied.

"I want to become friends with you too, but I don't think I'll be able to if I die from lack of oxygen.", Duo said, grinning down at Duet.

Looking sheepish, Duet let him go. "Oops.", she said, smiling shyly at Duo. "I didn't mean to hug so hard. It's just that you're one of my favorite Bishonen! Oh, by the way, my name is Duet."

Duo smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Duet."

* * *

"Please?", Arashi and Duet asked nicely for the _hundredth_ time.

"No.", Goku and Duo stubbornly replied.

For the hundred and first time, Arashi and Duet asked, "Please, will you both_ please_ go into your Bisho-Balls?"

"No.", Goku and Duo answered.

Sighing, Duet put her head in her hands. "At least tell us why not."

In reply to her question, Duo took Duet's Bishodex from her and pointed it at himself and Goku.

/.It is very rare, but in some cases, Bishonen refuse to go into their Bisho-Balls./, the Bishodex started to explain. /.Goku and Duo are among the Bishonen who refuse to go into their Bisho-Balls. They claim that it is uncomfortable and that the Bisho-Ball is too small. Some Bishonen trainers ignore this and force them to go into their balls. Others let the Bishonen stay outside of their balls. It is up to the trainer or trainers to decide what to do./

Arashi sighed and looked at Goku. "Looks like you get to stay outside. I don't want to force you to go into your Bisho-Ball if you dislike it that much. I want to be your friend, not your master."

Duet took her head out of her hands and looked at Duo. "Ditto for you."

Goku and Duo looked at each other, surprised that Arashi and Duet hadn't forced them to go back into the Bisho-Balls. Then they turned back to the two girls. Grinning, they said, "Thank you!"

* * *

  
  


Two days later, the four companions were still wandering around in the forest. They were lost. And the sad part is....the two girls hadn't captured any new Bishonen.

Growling in frustration, Arashi kicked at a stone that was embedded in the path. "I knew we shouldn't have gone through this forest! I should've known that we would get lost! After all, we don't even have a map! We're lost!"

Duet sighed, and then sat on a large rock, thinking. "Well,", she began, grinning sheepishly, "I thought that this would be a shortcut!"

"Some shortcut.", Arashi snorted, glaring off into the distance.

Goku and Duo also stopped, glancing curiously at their new friends, wondering why they had stopped. 

"Are we lost?", Goku asked Arashi.

"Yes.", Arashi answered him, glaring at her younger sister.

In reply, Duet stuck out her tongue. 

Wanting to break up a fight before it happened, Goku suggested, "Well, if we _are_ lost, I can fly up and see where the main road is. That way, once we find the path, we can go to the nearest town and rest for a couple of days." Suddenly, his stomach growled. Looking sheepish, Goku added, "_And_ get some food. I'm hungry!"

Arashi smiled at Goku. "Now that's what I call a plan! But I'm coming with you when you fly up and scout for the road."

Shrugging, Goku said, "Sure."

"Alright! Let's go!", Arashi replied.

And, with that, Goku grabbed Arashi's waist and then flew up into the sky.

"Hey! Cool! I wish that I could fly!", Duo said, watching the Bishonen and his trainer get smaller and smaller as they got higher and higher.

Looking enviously up at her older sister, Duet said, "I wish that you could, too."

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Goku and Arashi were having trouble. Everything was going fine....until Arashi noticed something.

"Hey, Goku. Isn't that Android 17?", she asked as she pointed to a black dot that was quickly becoming bigger as it flew toward them.

Goku looked in the direction where she was pointing. "Nah.", he said, after a few moments study.

A few moments later, Android 17 stopped in front of them.

"So, that wasn't Android 17?", Arashi asked Goku sarcastically. "This bird sure looks like him, though!"

Looking sheepish, Goku said, "Ooops! I guess that I was wrong!"

Glaring at him, Arashi said, "Duh."

All the while, Android 17 watched them, an anime sweat drop forming by his head.

Ignoring Goku (for the time being, at least), Arashi asked Android 17, "So, are you Android 17, or Mirai Android 17?"

Looking puzzled, Android 17 replied, "I'm Android 17."

"So you aren't Mirai Android 17?", she asked.

"No.", he replied.

Goku watched this, becoming more and more puzzled. 

Arashi sighed, then started muttering to herself. Because of Goku's Saiyan heritage, thus his enhanced hearing, he heard every word that she said. "Great, this is just great. Android 17 is stronger than _Mirai_ Android 17. I haven't even had a chance to start training Goku!" Arashi, finally noticing that Goku was listening to her, asked, "Can you turn Super Saiyan, Goku?"

Goku shook his head, saying, "No. I haven't been able to reach that level yet."

Drawing their attention back to himself, Android 17 yelled, "Enough talking! Now it's time to fight!"

And with that, he transformed into.... Super Android 17.

Goku watched this, amazed at the amount of power that Super Android 17 possessed.

Arashi also watched the transformation. And, like Goku, she was able to sense Super Android 17's power; and also Goku's power. She compared the two power readings. It was then when she realized how**_ puny_** Goku's power was compared to Super Android 17's. "Awww, crap."

  
  


*End of Chapter One*

   [1]: mailto:supersgtpan@earthlink.net



	2. Attack---An Unknown Bishonen?!

Neko-chan's comments: Okay, peoples! Here's Chapter Two! I hope that everyone liked Chapter One. But first, I would like to state something before I get on with the chapter. Many of you are wondering where Trunks is. Well, here's the answer: In my story, Long Haired Mirai Trunks is the rarest Bishonen of them **_all_**__. You'll be seeing Trunks show up....eventually. *evil

grin* Besides, I wanted Trunks to have a _grand_ entrance, and he will. So, hold yer horses yer yella bellied whiners! P.S.- Please send any comments to supersgtpan@earthlink.net

  
  


Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. Chapter Two is again dedicated to Amy-chan; but also to Meri, for putting up the coolest Trunks shrine on the net! Keep up the good work, Meri!

  
  


**_Gotta Catch A Bishonen!_**By: Neko-chan

  
  


******Chapter Two**

****

****Duet looked up into the sky, shading her eyes with a hand. "Hey, Duo!", she called. "Who's that up there with Arashi and Goku? It looks almost like Super Android 17!"

Duo walked over, interested despite himself. He, too, shaded his eyes and looked up to where Duet was pointing. Squinting slightly, he stared at the huge figure. Finally, he said, "Nope. Super Android 17 looks _way_ different! That's probably just one of Goku's buddies, maybe Yamcha."

Duet looked doubtful for a minute. "Okay, if you say so.", she finally replied.

Then the two went back to work, searching for an overgrown path; hoping it would take them back to the main road.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Super Android 17 smirked at Goku and Arashi, knowing that his power was far superior to Goku's.

"What are we going to do?", Goku asked Arashi, completely at a lost at what to do.

Thinking fast, Arashi said, "Put me on your back and carry me piggy-back. That should make it easier for you to fight. Listen to your instincts, but when I say an order, follow it. We have to try our hardest to fight, because if we don't he'll start attacking Duo and Duet, and they can't fight with ki blasts because Duo is a mecha Bishonen."

Goku listened to her instructions closely. When she was finished, he swung her around, so that she would land on his back. Grasping Goku's shoulders, Arashi whispered, "Attack.... NOW!" She ordered him, screaming the last part.

And, with that, Goku charged at Super Android 17. Soon, the two were trading punches and kicks. Arashi watched all of this, trying to see a pattern to Super Android 17's fighting technique. Finally, she spotted the pattern. And at that moment, Super Android 17 disappeared. Arashi's eyes widened, realizing what he was going to do.

"Duck!", she screamed at Goku. He quickly obeyed. As he dropped a few meters in the air, a ki blast (courtesy of Super Android 17) flew over their heads and missed them by millimeters.

I'm slowing Goku down., Arashi realized as Goku and Super Android 17 again began their fight. He can be so much faster...if he didn't have me. She came to a decision when Goku again took a hit that was meant for her. 

"Goku!", she yelled. "Drop me!"

And Goku did so. She had told him to follow her orders, no matter what. She saw a look of horror dawn on Goku's face as he realized what he had done.

"Arashi!! NOOO!!!", Goku yelled, trying to get away from Super Android 17, and catch her before she landed on the ground (which was several hundred feet below her). 

But Super Android 17 wouldn't let Goku get away. When Goku tried to fly down and catch her falling body, Super Android 17 would ki blast him, preventing him from leaving.

Arashi saw all of this and more as she fell. I hope you can forgive me, Goku., she thought. She looked down and saw the ground rushing towards her. Sayonara....., she thought.

Right when she about to hit the ground, something caught her. She felt strong, gentle arms encircling her. She was put gently on her feet, and then the thing disappeared, to go and help Goku. But before the being disappeared, Arashi was able to get a glimpse of piercing blue eyes and soft lavender hair.

The next thing she knew, Goku yelled, "Arashi, get a Bisho-ball! Super Android 17 is back to being Android 17; and he's weakened!"

Hearing this, Arashi got out a Bisho-ball and threw it at Android 17 with all of her might.

And, amazingly, she hit him. After the ball captured her new Bishonen, it started to fall back to earth. Goku quickly caught it and then flew down to Arashi.

"I believe that this is yours?", he said, smiling, holding the Bisho-ball out to her.

"Thanks.", Arashi replied, taking the ball from his hand. Once she had the Bisho-ball, Goku grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't you _ever _do that again!"

Grinning, Arashi said, "Don't worry, I won't!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


"I told you that it was Super Android 17, Duo! But _no_, you said that it was Yamcha!", Duet yelled, thwapping Duo upside his head.

Duo ran away from Duet, shielding his head from her thwaps. Finally, he took cover behind Goku's large body. "Help me, Goku-chan!", Duo cried as he dodged another of Duet's hits.

Arashi, seeing that Duet was still trying to hit Duo five minutes later, said, "Duet, it's okay! I'm fine, really! That Bishonen caught me just in time. I'm not hurt! Duo just made a mistake about Super Android 17. Everyone makes a mistake a least once in their lives. So can you please stop thwapping Duo upside his head? You might give him brain damage. Oh, wait. Never mind. He already has brain damage!"

Duet stopped in mid-thwap. She turned to her sister, glaring. If looks could kill, Arashi would be 10 feet underground. Duo didn't pay any attention to Arashi's insult, because he was busy climbing a tree, hoping to get away from Duet.

Hoping to stop an argument before it could begin, Goku said, "Well, it's getting pretty late right now, so how 'bout we camp here for the night, and then tomorrow morning we'll start on the path that I found. Hopefully, it'll lead us into the nearest town."

"Yeah, I hope the town also has a Bishonen Center. My Android 17 looks pretty beat up. What did you do to him, Goku?", Arashi asked.

Looking perplexed, Goku said, "I didn't do anything. Whoever saved you was the one who fought Super Android 17."

"Hey, Arashi, you never_ did_ tell us what your 'Mysterious Savior' looked like.", Duet commented.

Arashi looked thoughtful for a minute, remembering. "I felt strong, gentle arms. Beautiful piercing blue eyes, and long, soft lavender hair."

Goku and Duo (who, by then, had climbed out of the tree) shared a Look. Arashi's description matched Long-Haired Mirai Trunks, but Goku and Duo couldn't see a reason why Trunks would save Arashi. He was known to avoid people. So what was it about Arashi that had made him want to save her?

"Hmmm..... I wonder who it was?", Duet asked, wondering aloud. She didn't realize that it was Long-Haired Mirai Trunks that had saved her sister. But she had a good reason. Most people had never even heard of Trunks, for he is the rarest Bishonen of all.

Arashi shrugged.

"C'mon. Let's set up camp.", Goku said, taking out his bedroll and laying it on the ground. "I'll go hunting, and after dinner we can roast marsh mellows and have s'mors."

Grinning, Arashi said, "Sounds like a plan. But, of course, you'll be eating them all!"

Goku grinned back and then went off to hunt.

At his retreating back, Arashi yelled, "And no fish!!"

Duet giggled and told Duo to go look for fire wood (she wanted to talk to Arashi alone).

Duo did so, but grumbled to himself as he walked off.

With the two boys gone, Duet and Arashi could talk more freely.

"So,", Duet began, "do you know who it was that saved you?"

Lying through her teeth, Arashi said, "No." Arashi felt bad about lying to her sister, but she was afraid that Duet would laugh if she told Duet that she thought that Long-Haired Mirai Trunks was the one who had rescued her.

Duet shrugged. "I'm going to go off and see if I can find any edible berries.", she told Arashi.

"Okay, and I'll be down by the stream.", Arashi replied.

And, with that, they went their separate ways.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Duet sighed, searching the ground for blackberries or raspberries. She had been living with Arashi for all of her life (14 years) and she was now pretty good at telling when Arashi was lying. Like she was just now.

"Why doesn't she want to tell me?", Duet asked herself. "I_ know_ that she knows who saved her, or at least she has an idea. Why won't she confide in me?"

Just then, Duet found a blackberry bush. She stopped her musings so that she could gather the berries.

Yum!, she thought as she popped one into her mouth.

  
  


~ ~ ~ 

  
  


Arashi sat on a huge boulder, staring out at the water before her. Sighing, she looked down at the Bisho-ball that she held in her hand. I never realized that one Bishonen could cause so much trouble., she thought.

Standing, she threw the Bisho-ball and yelled, "Android 17, I choose you!"

And with that, Android 17 materialized out of his Bisho-ball, holding his injured arm and glaring murderously at Arashi.

"What do_ you_ want?", he asked.

Glaring back, Arashi said, "Well, I _was_ planning on fixing you up, but I don't think I will anymore." She gestured to the herbal remedies that she had picked. Her and Duet's mother had been a healer and had specialized in herbal and natural remedies.

Android 17 looked at her pile of herbs. "I'd much rather have a senzu bean.", he said scornfully.

"Too bad. We don't have any, at this moment. So, your choices are: you can hurt like hell until we find the nearest town with a Bishonen Center, or you can let me patch you up. I'm _supposed_ to take care of you, now, because I'm your new trainer."

Hearing this, Android 17 scowled. "Fine, use your damn herbal remedies.", he told her.

Arashi smiled charmingly up at him. "I knew you'd see it my way.", she said. Then she sat down on the boulder, Indian-style. "Sit.", she commanded.

Android 17 did as he was told, muttering to himself as he sat. When he sat in front of her, Arashi pushed his hand away and gently examined the wound. She hissed in sympathy when she was how deep it was. Quickly, she gathered the herbs that she would need and began to cleanse the wound. That done, she put the salve on and bandaged the wound with clean bandages. After that, she started to put aloe lotion on his burn marks caused by ki blasts.

Android 17 watched her, suspicious of her every move. As he watched her, he noticed how gentle she was with his wound and how quickly she worked, trying to spare him as much pain as possible.

Arashi finally leaned back, finished. "I'm sorry that you got hurt in the fight between Goku and whoever saved me.", she apologized quietly.

He looked at her, surprised that she had apologized. He shrugged, then winced when it jarred his arm. Seeing his wince, Arashi looked up and glared at him.

"Don't do anything that would jar your arm.", she told him. "I put a sorrel leave salve on the wound, and that will deaden the pain, but you must still be careful."

Seeing that she truly cared about his health, Android 17 nodded. "I promise that I won't do anything that will reopen my wound."

Arashi blinked in surprise. She opened her mouth, about to say something. But then Goku called her from camp. "Arashi! Dinner's ready!"

Smiling at Android 17, Arashi said, "I'm hungry. Let's go to camp and have some dinner. I_ know_ you're hungry because you lost some energy during the fight and because your body is healing."

And with that, Arashi led the way back to the camp grounds, Android 17 following behind her obediently.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Where did you go?", Duo asked Arashi as she entered the camp grounds, Android 17 in tow.

"I was just down at the river, patching up Android 17.", Arashi answered him, sitting down in front of the fire. "Now that he's done, I want to check you, Goku."

Goku looked up at Arashi, a pained expression on his face. "Can't it wait until after dinner?"

"No.", Arashi said. "Your wound might become infected, and I don't want you to be sick, because of me."

"Do you have....", Goku began, and then gulped, "_needles_?"

Frowning at him, Arashi said, "No. Now get your butt in gear and come over here. The faster I'm done, the sooner you and Android 17 can eat."

That said, Goku quickly came over to her and sat down obediently. Arashi washed his wounds, cleaned them, and then put medicine on them. After that, she put aloe salve on the burn marks that he received from Android 17's ki blasts.

When she was finished with Goku, the small group then began to eat dinner. Duet and Arashi watched the three males eat, still amazed at how fast they ate, even after four days. Shaking their heads, they, too, began to eat.

After dinner, they went to bed, too tired to make s'mors and tell childhood stories.

Before she managed to fall asleep, Arashi murmured, "Hey, Android 17..."

"What?", he asked, turning in his sleeping bag to face her.

"Is there anything else you want to be called, besides Android 17?", Arashi asked, her eyelids drooping from exhaustion.

Android 17 looked taken aback for a moment. "Why do you want to know?", he finally asked her.

"I dunno.... Maybe you'll see that you're just as human as I am if you had a human name....", Arashi replied, barely keeping her eyes open.

Thinking for a minute, Android 17 said, "Call me Juunana." 

Arashi smiled. "Okay.", she replied, then finally fell asleep.

Juunana smiled back, for a moment, then turned around and fell asleep.

  
  


*~@~*

  
  


Unknown to Arashi, a pair of piercing blue eyes watched her sleep, hiding in the bushes. _Sleep well, little one._, the owner of the blue eyes thought.

The strange Bishonen backed away from the campsite, headed back to its own home. As it moved through the brush, a moonbeam broke through the tree branches, highlighting it for a moment. And revealing soft, shoulder-length lavender hair; pulled back in a ponytail.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Lost!

Neko-chan's Comments: Ha-HA!!! Chapter Three!! I totally rule!! I hope everyone likes how the story is progressing so far. I do! But why is it turning out to be so_ long_.....? When I started this, I thought that it would be a cute little Three Part story. Boy, was I ever wrong! *sigh* But never fear!! I _will_ finish this story, even if it kills me!! Remember- send me any comments!! [supersgtpan@earthlink.net][1]

  
  


Want to tell me how wonderful my story is? Email me!

Want to tell me how much my story sucks? Email me!

Want to send me flames? Email me!

You think that I'm evil and you hate how the story is progressing so far and you want to hunt me down like a dog? Email me! 

You want me to turn this story into a lemon? **_Don't_**__ email me, you sick pervert!!!

  
  


Disclaimer: *raises an eyebrow* You're actually reading this? Well, go to Ch.1 for the disclaimer. I'm too lazy to write another one. This chapter is again dedicated to Mirai Chibi Amy-chan; and also, Neko-kun; now known as Mr. C-Tan. *waves to Amy-chan and Cody*

  
  
  
  


**_Gotta Catch A Bishonen!_**__ By: Neko-chan

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Three**

It was dawn, and as the sun's soft rays caressed Duet's brow, she awoke with a yawn. She stretched in her sleeping bag, reveling in the feeling of her muscles stretching to their limits. Covering a yawn with one hand, she wiggled out of her 'nest' and stood up; checking to see if the others were up yet. They weren't. Sighing, Duet then proceeded to wake up her friends. They all awoke easily. Except for Duet's sister.....

"Arashi... Wake up!", Duet said, poking her older sister in the side. 

Her sister's only response was to burrow deeper into her sleeping bag. Before she fell back asleep, Arashi was able to mumble something that sounded like, "Lemme 'lone, baka."

Juunana, Duo, and Goku sat on a log, watching as Duet again began her hopeless battle. Duo's trainer continued to poke her sister, but to no avail. Arashi would either mumble something at Duet, or burrow deeper into her sleeping bag, refusing to wake up.

"Think Duet's ever going to win this battle?", Juunana asked the two other Bishonen that were sitting next to him.

Duo shook his head so hard that his braid whipped around, smacking Goku and Juunana in the back of their heads. "It's a battle she's never going to win.", he said as he watched Duet start banging on a pan, hoping that her banging would finally rouse Arashi.

It didn't.

Sighing, Juunana stood up and walked over to Arashi's sleeping bag. "Allow me.", he told Duet. And, with that, he grabbed Arashi, sleeping bag and all, and threw her over his shoulder. A muffled "Oomph!" came from the sleeping bag as Juunana carelessly slung his trainer onto his shoulder. That done, he headed for the stream. Goku, Duo, and Duet followed; for they were curious to see what Juunana would do.

Quickly reaching his destination, Juunana tossed Arashi into the stream---sleeping bag and all. When the cold water reached her inside of her cocoon, Arashi awoke with a shriek. She managed to work her way out of her nest of blankets and sleeping bag, and finally came to the surface. And was confronted by her two Bishonens, her sister, and her sister's Bishonen, laughing at her. She coughed, spitting out water, then took a deep breath of the wonderful thing that scientists call oxygen. She coughed again, this time spitting up more water.

Goku snickered as he watched Arashi come up for air. _She looks like a drowned rat._, he thought. His snickers became guffaws when her hair fell in front of her, covering her face; making her resemble Cousin It or its twin.

Arashi ignored them, and slowly waded to shore._ They're going to regret that._, she thought, scowling at her friends. Aloud, she said, "I'm going back to camp, to change into some dry clothes." When she was standing behind the still laughing group, she pushed Duet, and swept the feet out from under Goku, Duo, and Juunana--sending _them_ into the freezing cold water.

"Hmph.", she thought as they came sputtering up for air. _That'd show 'em. _

And with that, Arashi headed back for the camp site, her gait having a touch of arrogance as she reflected on her 'revenge'.

"Now, why'd she go and do_ that_?", Duet asked, rubbing the goosebumps on her arms as she waded ashore.

"Maybe because we did it to her.", Duo replied as he wrung the water out of his braid.

Goku and Juunana watched Duet and Duo as they tried to get dried. The two warriors shook their heads in sympathy, feeling sorry for the small Bishonen and his trainer. They couldn't instantly dry off, as Goku and Juunana could. Which reminded them....

Frowning in concentration, the two larger Bishonen rose their ki, until it exploded around them. Their hair flew up, and they dried instantly.

"Wish I could do that.", Duet commented as she enviously watched Goku and Juunana.

"Me, too.", Duo said wistfully as he tried to wring more water from his sopping wet braid. As he did so, a small waterfall appeared.

Duet giggled when she saw this.

Goku and Juunana just watched, little anime sweat drops appearing by their heads.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Stupid bakas._, Arashi thought angrily as she stormed her way towards camp._ I was tired,_ _and wanted to sleep in. Couldn't they see that? I almost **died** yesterday.... Of **course** I was still in shock! So then why did they go and throw me into that ice-cold stream?!_

So immersed in her dark thoughts, Arashi didn't pay attention to where she was headed. So by the time she realized that she was lost, it was too late.

She looked around, wide-eyed. _Uh-oh.... Where am I?_ _Please, please don't tell me that I'm lost.... _Groaning when she didn't recognize any of her surroundings, she thought,_ I** am** lost._

_What am going to do??_

A cold breeze quickly whipped by her, and she then noticed how cold it was. Especially under the trees's canopy of leaves. _Before I figure out how to contact the others, I better find some shelter... I might get sick if I stay out here any longer._

Wrapping her arms around herself, hoping that that would save some body heat, she chose a random direction and started walking. Arashi walked for several hours, never finding her way back to camp. Soon, the sky became dark with black and gray clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the soft breeze that just recently been caressing Arashi's chilled skin strengthened, and flew past her with the force of a hurricane, further chilling the already cold girl. Her hair blew in front of her, and Arashi was shocked to see that little icicles had begun to form in her elbow length red-orange hair. Again, thunder rumbled; and was quickly followed by a flash of lightening. It collided with an ancient oak, so close that Arashi could feel the heat of the bolt. _I must find shelter, and soon...._, she thought, edging away from the blaze.

"At least it can't get any worse than this.", Arashi said, musing aloud. Right after she said that, it started to rain. She sighed, then headed in another direction; since the current one had brought no shelters or signs of civilization. _Why did I have to say that? I can't believe that I was so stupid.... First I get lost; and now things just got worse. Everyone **knows** that you are not supposed to say that, because things** can** and **do** get worse...._

She trudged on through the rain and hail for several more hours. Finally she found a clearing. With a cottage in the center....

Arashi let out a yelp of happiness and started to run towards the small cottage. It wasn't much, it seemed as if no one had used it in years; the wood was warped with age, and the paint had long ago worn off. Ivy vines clung to the cottage, proclaiming that the forest would again claim the small clearing in several more years. There was a garden, but it was overgrown; and the plants that _did_ somehow manage to grow were choked by the weeds.

Arashi ran up to the door, preparing to knock. But something stopped her.... A premonition, a bad feeling, she didn't know. Or maybe she was remembering the fairy tale about Hansel and Gretel....

She was about to turn around and try her luck with a cave when the door slowly opened, showing its age with a loud and ear-splitting "Creak!". Arashi gulped, then prepared herself to meet the person who lived in this cottage.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Did you find her?", Duet asked as Goku and Juunana returned from their scouting mission. Mutely, they shook their heads. Biting on a thumb nail, Duet started to pace. _Where is she? Arashi never gets lost, unless she has something on her mind. And she probably did; after all, we did dump her into that cold stream...._

Seeing Duet's worry, Goku said, "Don't worry. I'm sure that Arashi is fine. Juunana and I couldn't sense anything, because of this storm. But all the predators are in their dens, keeping out of the storm. So that means that Arashi isn't going to be eaten."

Juunana nodded, silently reaffirming Goku's opinion.

"Any ways, who would want to eat her? She'd give a predator indigestion!", Duo said as he ran into the small cave that the four friends had found. He carried a raincoat over his head, keeping the water off of him. Duo was vain, and he didn't want to mess up his _perfect_ hair.

Duet scowled at him, and then walked stiffly into the section of the cave that she had claimed; for once showing the temper that she and Arashi shared.

Reaching the deepest part of the cave, she started to slow; tracing a finger on the drawings that she had found on the walls earlier that day. The three Bishonens and Duet had been forced to find shelter when the storm began; it was only by luck that they had found this cave. It extended for several miles, most of it underground, and the ceiling was so high overhead, that Duet couldn't see it. But the two most fascinating things about the cave (and Duet had found both) were the beautiful limestone creations, works of art that nature had been creating for several millenia, and the cave paintings. The only thing left from an ancient civilization that was dead and gone. 

Duet continued to trace the pictures, lost in her thoughts. Her forefinger delicately redrew an picture that looked like Goku, and then one that looked surprisingly like Duo.... Finally noticing this, she was snapped back to the present. It _was_ Goku and Duo. Looking more closely at the other pictures, she then saw that they were all pictures of Bishonen. And there was one that looked surprisingly like the one that Arashi had described the day before......

"Guys! Come here, quick! I've found something!", Duet yelled as she stared into cold, piercing blue eyes and traced soft lavender hair.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"You!", Arashi breathed, her eyes widening.

The inhabitant smiled softly at her, faintly amused by her shock. "Come in.", it told her. "You're soaking wet; you must be freezing."

Mutely, Arashi shook her head; the fairy tale of Hansel and Gretel popping into her mind. _'Come here, my children.', the old hag told the two lost siblings kindly. She gestured them inside, asking, 'You like my gingerbread house, no? Once you're inside, I'll feed you something nice and warm. And maybe I'll have a bite to eat, myself.', she said, looking hungrily at Hansel._

Letting out a squeak, Arashi made a break for it. But the inhabitant of the small cottage was too quick. Before she knew it, she was slung over its shoulder. She scowled; remembering that morning. Then she scowl turned into a vicious smile. _At least, this time, I can do something about this._, she thought. With a yell, she started kicking and punching as hard as she could. She startled her captor, she knew, for he let out a muffled "Oomph!" the first time a kick had connected._ I hope he's black and blue tomorrow._, she thought perversely, giving him another hard kick before he managed to subdue her.

Her captor headed back towards the cottage, muttering obscenities under his breath. Inside, he closed the door behind him with a gentle kick with a booted foot.

Gently, he put Arashi down and she scooted away from him, crouching in a defensive position; then he went further into the cottage, leaving Arashi to glare at his back. A few minutes later he came back, holding two mugs filled to the brim with hot chocolate in his hands.

"Here.", he told her quietly, handing her the drink. Only after he sipped his, did Arashi begin to drink hers. He watched her over the rim of his mug, and once he finished, he said, "You have much spirit, and a hot temper, for one so small."

Hearing this, Arashi glared.

Chuckling, he offered her a small smile. "But, you know, you really shouldn't treat the person who saved you yesterday like how you were earlier. You almost kicked me hard enough to give me bruises. Almost, but not quite."

Then he took off the baseball cap that he had been wearing.

And Arashi stared into beautiful dark blue eyes; framed by lavender hair, pulled back into a ponytail at his neck.

Long-Haired Mirai Trunks.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Hey, Duet, I think you're right.", Goku said as he moved closer to the cave paintings, studying them intently. "They _are_ drawings of Bishonen."

"Who is this, though?", Duet asked as she pointed to the picture of Trunks. "I don't recognize him."

"That,", Juunana began, "is Long-Haired Mirai Trunks."

Continuing Juunana's comment, Duo said, "Most people don't recognize him, because he's the rarest Bishonen of all. In fact, only a few people have even heard of him. Your sister is one of the few."

Duet listened to this, a puzzled expression marring her brow.

"Trunks is very private.", Duo said. "He doesn't like visitors, and he likes to be alone. He's secluded from the world, basically a hermit. The only thing closest to a friend that he has is Goku, but Goku hasn't visited him in years." 

Goku nodded at this. "Last I heard, he was training."

"There are lots of stories about why he's so private, but no one knows if they're true.", Duo continued. "Some people say that he was traumatized when he was little, others say that he lost someone that he cared very much for. No one knows."

Looking thoughtful, Duet asked, "If he's so secluded and wants privacy, then why did he save Arashi?"

Juunana shrugged. "Beats me."

"Does he live around here?", Duet asked.

"Yes.", Goku said. "In a run down cottage several hours walk from here."

"Hey... I wonder... Do you think that Arashi managed to find his cottage?", Duo asked.

Juunana smirked. "Not in a million years.", he told Duo smugly.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arashi stared at her two time rescuer. First saving her from smashing into the ground, now protecting her from the storm.

"Why?", she asked suddenly.

Looking puzzled, Trunks put down his mug and looked at her, giving her his full attention. "Why what?", he asked.

"Why did you save me yesterday? Why help Goku defeat Super Android 17? Why are you letting me take shelter from the storm in your cottage?"

"Why not?", Trunks replied.

Sighing in exasperation, Arashi said, "In all of the stories that I've read about you, they state that you're a hermit. That you love your seclusion, and you don't want to be disturbed. That you're an observer, not wanting to get involved. So what was it about me that made you want to save me? To intervene?"

Trunks's eyes became distant and soft, remembering. "You remind me of someone.", he said.

Arashi looked at him, disgusted. "I thank you for saving me.", she said stiffly. "But I do not like to be compared to an old girlfriend, or an old lover."

And with that, she stood up and headed for the door. She was about to open it and take her chances with the storm when Trunks suddenly appeared in front of her.

He looked at her, his eyes flat and cold. "You do not remind me of an old girlfriend or an old lover.", he told her.

"Move out of my way.", Arashi demanded.

"You remind me of my mother, when she was your age.", Trunks told her, staring into her gray eyes intently.

Arashi backed up a step, in shock. "Wh-What?", she asked.

"Yes, you do.", he told her. "She was very intelligent, like you. She was also a Bishonen trainer. Until she caught and fell in love with my father, Vegeta."

Despite herself, Arashi was interested. 

Continuing, Trunks said, "My father died in a Bishonen battle shortly after I was born. Against Mirai Android 17." At this, his eyes became chips of ice. "My mother raised me as best as she could. She died a while ago, while she was gathering berries for our dinner. Mirai Android 17 killed her."

Arashi looked at him. Then she did something that she had never done before, not even with Duet. She walked up to the apparently troubled youth and... hugged him. She could feel him tense, but then he relaxed. Soon, his arms were around her, hugging her back. Then a drop of moisture landed on Arashi's cheek, and she looked up. Trunks's eyes were tightly shut, and tears were trailing down his face. She pulled him down, so that they were sitting.

"It's okay. I'm here now.", Arashi told him, still hugging him. Trunks's response was to hug her tighter. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.", she whispered.

"Please...", Trunks began. "Please don't leave me alone. I've been alone for so long, and I'm so lonely...."

"If you want, you can join me. You won't be alone, then.", Arashi told him.

He looked up and stared into her eyes, looking for any sign of deceit. "I can?"

"Sure.", she said.

"Thank you.", Trunks said softly, and hugged her tighter.

They fell asleep like that, each hugging the other. And for once, Trunks's dreams weren't haunted by his mother's dying screams. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:supersgtpan@earthlink.net



	4. The Journey Continues!

Neko-chan's Comments: Booyah! Chapter Four!! I am amazing, am I not? *sighs dramatically* Awww.... Chapter Three was sad and depressing and mushy, was it not? *sniff, sniff* I was even touched, and I'm the _author_! I wanted to write a funny fan fic, not a sad and depressing one.... Maybe I should just commit suicide, and get it over with. 'Cause I _know_ that that is not the last sad scene in this fic... Or, maybe I should go and wait for the virgin margaritas to wear off.... Yes, I think that that is a much better idea! After all, I wouldn't be able to finish all of my unfinished fan fics if I decide to kamikaze! (By now, you can probably tell that I've had one too many virgin margaritas...) Remember, my loyal fans (*gasp* I have fans?! Since when?!) send any comments to: [supersgtpan@earthlink.net][1] Ja ne, and see you in Chapter Five! ^_^

  
  
  
  


**__****_Gotta Catch A Bishonen!_**__ By: Neko-chan

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Four**

  
  


Goku stood at the entrance to the cave, watching as the sun broke over the horizon, finally signaling dawn. The storm had broken sometime around midnight, and the small group of friends had been anxiously awaiting dawn; none more so then Duet.

"Is it time?", Duet asked, groggily crawling out of her sleeping bag. Goku nodded, not saying anything. "Are we going now?"

"We'll wait until the others wake up.", Goku replied, still staring out into the distance. The sky became brighter as the sun showed more of its face. Oranges, pinks, purples, and blues soon colored the sky and spread out, touching everything with their beauty. Even the plainest things soon became too beautiful for words. Until that beauty was marred by a snore. An extremely _loud_ snore.

"How can someone so loud be so small?", Goku asked Duet, staring down at her Bishonen. 

Duet lightly smacked Goku. "Leave him alone.", she told him. "Duo was up for most of the night."

"So was I, and I don't snore like that.", Goku said.

Looking at Goku in amusement, Duet said, "You're right. You _don't_ snore like that." Goku proudly puffed out his chest. "Your snores are louder.", Duet continued.

Instantly, Goku deflated. Rubbing his head in embarrassment, he said, "Oh, well." He started to laugh nervously, and Duet stared at him weirdly.

Juunana was then awaken to Goku's laughter. Growling in annoyance, he shot a ki beam at the tall Bishonen. Then he went back to sleep.

The cloud of dust cleared, revealing Goku-singed, but still alive. He coughed, clearing the dust from his lungs, and Duet watched him worriedly. 

"Are you okay?", she asked him.

"Sure. It was only a small ki blast.", Goku replied, dusting off his once-clean orange pants.

Sticking his head out of his sleeping bag, his nose twitching as he tested the air, Duo asked, "I smell something cooking. Is breakfast ready yet?"

Duet looked at Duo, amused, then turned to Goku to comment. Her eyes widened as she wordlessly pointed to his butt, which flames were sprouting from.

Goku looked down, saw the flames, and looked at Duet again.

"Yeoowwch!", he yelled as he ran for the stream.

"Stop, drop, and roll, man!", Duo said, coming all of the way out of his sleeping bag, as he watched Goku's retreating back.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sunlight gently broke through the dirty window, illuminating dust motes, which were quietly dancing in the air, and finally settling on two figures, wrapped in each others's arms.

As the soft light settled on his eyelids, Trunks opened his eyes. Out of habit, he looked around---checking for any disturbances that would hint at an intruder. His dark blue eyes took note of everything, before they finally settled on the person still asleep in his arms.

The yellow light of an early dawn brought out highlights in Arashi's elbow length orange-red hair that Trunks hadn't noticed before. Long black eyelashes rested on her cheeks, hiding gray eyes that could be soft with sympathy or as cold as glacier ice with suppressed fury. He hugged her tighter, and was satisfied when she cuddled closer. She was slender, but he could feel the hardness of muscle under her skin. And besides, he_ knew_ that she was no weakling. After all, she had managed to bruise him, and no one had managed to do that in a long time. _Whoever named her_, Trunks thought with amusement,_ picked an appropriate name. After all, Arashi means Tempest or Storm in Japanese; and that's just what she is. A tempest._

Just then, Arashi stirred, and her eyes opened. Covering a yawn with one hand, she said,

"Good morning, Trunks. Have a nice sleep?"

Answering truthfully, Trunks replied, "Actually, yes. This was the first night in years that I wasn't haunted by nightmares."

Arashi's sleep clouded eyes instantly sharpened. "Oh?", she asked, inviting him to talk if he wanted to.__

__He looked away, and stared at the rug, pulling threads distractedly. "Yeah.", Trunks said. "Ever since my mom Bulma died, I've been having nightmares. I can hear her dying screams over and over. Never ending, just repeating..."

Arashi stared at him, horrified. "Trunks....that's horrible...."

He looked up, a questioning look on his face.

"I mean... Your mom wouldn't have wanted to haunt you like that.... She wouldn't have wanted her dying screams plaguing your dreams for years after her death..."

"I guess you're right....", Trunks said, looking down at his hands again.

_I've got to distract him somehow..._, Arashi thought._ But how.....? I know!_

"Hey, Trunks! Let's go get breakfast, then we can go meet up with the others, and I can 

introduce you to everyone!"

Trunks looked doubtful for a minute, then agreed. The two new friends went outside, looking for nonpoisonous berries and mushrooms. They quickly ate, then Trunks grabbed Arashi around her middle and flew off.

Finally, after about two hours of searching, they found the small group.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"What if we never find Arashi?", Duet asked, her voice full of fear for her sister.

"Don't worry, toots, we'll find her.", Duo said.

Duet turned towards Duo, a scary look on her face. "Did you just call me 'toots'?", she asked, her face going even scarier.

Looking frantic, Duo said, "Er... No?"

Smiling, Duet nodded and said, "Good. That's what I thought."

Goku and Juunana watched this, then shook their heads and walked ahead. They were searching the ground, looking for any sign that Arashi had passed that way. The small group had been searching since dawn for their lost companion. It was midday, and they _still_ hadn't found any trace of her. 

"We have to find her!", Goku said as he looked more vigorously. "She's the only thing Duet has left!"

"What do you mean?", Juunana asked, as the two more powerful Bishonen pulled ahead of Duet and Duo.

"Did you know that Duet talks in her sleep?", Goku said. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I stood watch. She was having a nightmare, one in which Arashi died. She was moaning, crying. Saying that she didn't want to her sister, that Arashi was the only thing left of a family that she had."

"Oh?", Juunana commented.

"Yeah.", Goku replied. "She woke up Duo, too. He heard her, and he started to stroke her face, saying that everything was okay, and that Arashi was fine. After a while, Duet went back to sleep."

"Oh?", Juunana said again.

Getting frustrated with this lack of response, Goku asked, "Juunana, don't you care? I mean, this is our trainer that got lost. Aren't you worried at all?"

Juunana looked sharply at Goku. "Of _course_ I'm worried. Arashi is the only person who thought that I was more than metal and bolts. She thinks that I'm human, underneath. She was the one who asked me if there was anything else she could call me, besides Android 17. She was the only one who cared.... When we were by the stream, and she was tending to my wounds, did you know that I thought about killing her? I seriously thought about it. But....something stopped me. I now know what it was that stopped me. I'm starting to care for her. So, in answer to your question: Yes, I am very worried about her. But what good is worrying? When you worry, you start losing concentration, and Arashi can't afford that. What if we miss a sign, worrying too much? She could be out there, alone, almost dead.... Counting on us to save her. We _are_ her Bishonen, after all."

Goku blinked, surprised at how vehement Juunana's response was. "O...Okay.", he replied. "Let's go and look harder."

Just then, they heard a yell from the sky. Juunana and Goku instantly went into fighting positions, while Duo and Duet looked up, shielding their eyes with a hand.

"Hey... Isn't that Arashi?", Duet asked, squinting around the bright light.

"Of course it isn't. Arashi doesn't know how to fly.", Duo replied.

Just then, Arashi landed---with Trunks in tow. "Hi everyone!", she said brightly. 

Looking at Duo, Duet raised an eyebrow. "Not Arashi, huh? That's the second time you've been wrong in three days. Next time, I'm not listening to your opinion."

"It's not my fault that Juunana looks like Yamcha....", Duo muttered. "Or that Arashi looks like Juuhachi...."

Goku coughed into his hand, covering a laugh. Frowning, Juunana said, "No, I do not look like Yamcha, and Arashi does not look like my twin sister."

Drawing their attention back to her, Arashi said, "Uh, guys? I'd like you to meet Trunks. He's going to be traveling with us from now on."

Trunks smiled down at Arashi. "Of course I'm going to be traveling with you, chibi-ichi, because I'm your new Bishonen." And with that, he gave her a Bisho-ball. _ His_ Bisho-ball.

Arashi looked down at it, her mouth opening and closing. Goku grinned and came up behind her. "Tell the nice man thank you.", he told her.

"Thank you, Trunks.", Arashi whispered.

Hugging her from behind, Goku said, "It's nice to finally have you back, Arashi-chan. We've missed you."

With those words, everyone seemed to wake up, as from a dream. They all hugged her, telling her not to get lost again, or how much they missed her, and then they hugged her. Even....

Juunana.

When they were done, Arashi grinned, her Bishonen behind her. "It's good to be back.", she said. "C'mon. There's still light left. Lets try to find that path."

They found a path, and the group of friends started down it. 

And finally, they found a town.

"Huh. The map says that this town is called 'Buki Town'.", Arashi commented, looking at a map. "It also says that this town has a Bisho-gym. Which means.... A gym leader we can challenge for a badge!"

"Yes!", Duet said as she jumped around. "We can finally get a badge!"

"We'll challenge him...or her...in the morning. But first,", Arashi began, "I want some _real _food!!"

And with that, she charged into the town, leading a small stampede.

__

   [1]: mailto:supersgtpan@earthlink.net



	5. A Bisho-Gym!

Neko-chan's Comments: Yatta! Chapter Five! I'm on a role!! *grins* Well, nothing new to report here. Chapter Five took a while to write, gomen, gomen!! This chapter is full of goodies. Arashi and Duet battle against their first Bisho-gym leader. So, read on and enjoy the chapter!! 

Please R&R!!!

  
  
  
  


_Gotta Catch A Bishonen!_** By: Neko-chan**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Five**

  
  


The group quickly found an inn, and they checked in. After asking the inn's clerk if there were any good restaurants in town (there were), they headed off, searching for a diner to satisfy their growing hunger.

"I'm so hungry that I could eat....oh, I don't know....I'm so hungry that I could eat...Arashi!", Goku commented as he rubbed his growling stomach. This just made the growling worse, and Goku started looking at Arashi with hunger in his eyes.

Arashi saw this and quickly hid behind Trunks, hoping that that would discourage him. It didn't. It just made him look at Trunks in hunger.

"Now I'm glad I'm an android.", Juunana said as he watched Goku stare at Trunks and Arashi, salivating at the mouth.

Duet and Duo edged away from the group, knowing that Goku would be staring at _them_ next.

Nudging Duo, Duet whispered, "Help me find a diner. I don't want Goku staring at us like that."

Duo quickly nodded, and then began his search with renewed desperation. Anything could happen when Goku was hungry. If he ever got hungry enough, Duo didn't doubt that he _would_ eat Arashi and Trunks.

After several minutes of searching, Duo and Duet finally found the _perfect_ diner. Good food at cheap prices.

The small group quickly went in and sat at a table. Soon, a waitress came over and asked what they wanted. Before Arashi could say anything, Goku, Trunks, and Juunana ordered _everything_ on the menu....**in triple portions**. 

Hearing this, Duet leaned over, and told the waitress (Clara Juanita Salsa Debra Maxine Rico de San Salvador, for all of you who were wondering what her name is) to give them separate checks. Then she, Arashi, and Duo ordered.

As the group waited for their food, Goku, Juunana, and Trunks's stomachs started to growl louder. In fact, they grew so loud that everyone in the restaurant turned around, searching for the source of the 'disturbing noise'.

Once they discovered that it was their stomachs that were growling, the people gave the group a weird look, and returned to their own food, trying to ignore the noise.

Duo's stomach, seeing how much attention that Goku, Trunks, and Juunana were getting, started growling too. Duo glared down at it, rubbing it to quiet it. This only made the growling worse. Seeing (or hearing, actually) this, Duo started getting mad at his stomach, and told it to stop growling. Duo's stomach just growled louder, making it loud (*ahem* excuse the pun) and clear just how hungry it was. And, of course, Duo only got angrier, and his stomach started growling louder in response to his anger.

Amy watched Duo's argument with his stomach, faintly amused. Everyone else just stared at Duo weirdly, unknowingly copying the restaurant's guests' earlier look, when they had looked at Goku, Trunks, and Juunana.

Finally, after about several more minutes, the food finally arrived. As Clara Juanita Salsa Debra Maxine Rico de San Salvador put the food on the table, Arashi and Duet backed up, not willing to lose any fingers or other body parts due to four hungry Bishonen. Only when the guys's plates were full of food did Arashi and Duet take a chance and serve themselves. They quickly finished, scared by how Trunks's, Duo's, Goku's, and Juunana's eyes followed their hands as they took some food for themselves.

Half an hour and 500 dumplings later, the four Bishonen were finally satisfied.

The waitress walked by the small group's table and gave each Duet and Arashi their bills.

Duet winced, but managed to pay her and Duo's bill. One hundred fifty-seven dollars and ninety-eight cents. Then she and Duo quickly ran out of the diner, not wanting to see Arashi's face when she read_ her_ bill. Faintly, they heard a shriek of horror. "ONE THOUSAND TWO HUNDRED THIRTY-NINE DOLLARS AND FIFTEEN CENTS??!! I CAN'T PAY THAT!! TRUNKS, GOKU, JUUNANA.....WHAT DID YOU_ EAT_???"

As Duet and Duo ran farther away, they heard Goku mumble something to Arashi, and her reply of, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU ATE EVERYTHING IN THE DINER'???"

  
  


* * *

  
  


Since Arashi couldn't pay her bill, the diner's manager, Shayla Bimbo, made her stay after and clean dishes as payment. Shayla, thinking that Arashi's Bishonen were cute, let the three guys go. They did so gratefully, terrified of the look that Arashi had been giving them for the past half hour. Running as fast as they could, they went back to the inn, and waited for Arashi to come.

  
  


*~@~*

  
  


Arashi glared down at the dish she was currently washing, _had_ been washing for the past fifteen minutes. Her scowl darkened as she scrubbed harder, pretending that the plate was Shayla Bimbo. Gritting her teeth, she snarled.

For the past four hours, Arashi had been cleaning dishes. But every time she was done, that.....that.....that _jerk_ would come out of her little hidey-hole and say that something was wrong with the plate, or bowl, or whatever else Arashi had just finished cleaning.

She snarled again, thinking of all the things she was planning on doing to her Bishonen once she got to her hotel room. Images came to mind, and she grinned maliciously. _They** will** regret leaving me behind to do all of their work._ As she thought this, a quick stab of pain lodge itself into her heart. Bitterly,she thought,_ I thought that they were my friends. But friends don't do this._

_Damn plate._, she thought as she scrubbed the now sparkling plate even more vigorously. Cursing more than she had in days, she thought, _Damn Saiya-jin appetite, damn bill, damn Miss Shayla Bimbo. Men are worthless._, she thought. _They left me at the first sign of trouble, and now they're nice and warm, sleeping, in their beds as I work. Men are jerks; worthless. The only thing they're around for is to procreate._

__Finally finished with her plate, she hissed in satisfaction. Putting it down in the dish rack, she stretched and took off the hideous apron. Covering a yawn with one hand, she started for the exit.

"Excuse me, but you are not done.", Miss Shayla Bimbo said as she stepped forth from her cave. "You still have to do other things." There was a sadistic smile on her face as she said this.

Arashi glared, tired and pissed off. "I am done.", she told Shayla flatly.

Shayla's smile turned even colder. "No, you aren't. You aren't done until I say you are. And you aren't.", she said as she flipped her shoulder length blonde hair over a shoulder.

All night, Arashi had managed to reign in her temper by a fine thread. Now, at those words, that thread broke. "Go to hell.", Arashi replied as she flipped the 'slave-driver' the finger. And Shayla watched in amazement as Arashi left, slamming the door behind her. Once she was gone, Shayla Bimbo burst into tears; realizing that that was the first time anyone had ever disobeyed her.

__Arashi stomped towards the inn, still pissed off. She shoved her hands into her pockets; one, because of the cold; and two, because she was embarrassed about them, they were covered in wrinkles and red from the sting of the lye dish soap. She sighed, kicking a rock down the street. It made a little noise as it skittered across the pavement.

Arashi shivered, finally realizing how alone she was. No one was walking the street; _no one_.Anyone could attack her at any time. And as she thought that, she felt the cold press of a gun barrel dig into her back. She stiffened, and jerked to a halt.

"Give me your valuables and money, now, or you're going to lose that pretty little head.", a cold voice said from behind her.

Arashi's lower lip trembled, and she fought the urge to cry. _First the not being able to pay the bill, then the washing dishes, and now this._, she thought. Finally stretched beyond her patience capacity, she sighed; then turned around.

The would-be robber was young, only about nineteen. And he was taken aback by the sheer cold fury shining in Arashi's eyes._ I knew I should've robbed that old lady._, he thought as he took a step back.

Following him, Arashi said, "You know, you picked a really bad night to try and rob me. Now I am really and truly pissed off." And with that, she grabbed the gun from his lifeless fingers and crushed the barrel. Picking him up by the collar and making his feet hang above the ground, she growled, "Now get the hell out of my face, or I _will_ kill you."

He uttered a startled 'eep' and nodded quickly. Glaring at him, Arashi threw him and he landed in a trash heap. 

Arashi turned away and hunched her shoulders, headed for the inn. After about ten more minutes of walking in shadows, she finally reached it. When she saw the inn's welcoming lights, she almost cried for joy. She ran up the stairwell, completely ignoring the elevator, and ran to her and the group's small room.

Putting the key into the lock, she turned the handle. But something was wrong. The door wouldn't open. Realizing that she was locked out, she started pounding on the door, but no one came.

Arashi curled herself into a ball in front of the door and cried herself to sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


As the alarm clock rang six o'clock, Duet opened her eyes and yawned. Stretching in bed, she looked around the room. She grinned when she spotted the Bishonen, all curled up into a heap, trying to get most of the blanket. But her grin soon turned to a frown when she saw that Arashi's bed was still unoccupied, and looked as if no one had slept in it the night before.

Thinking that Arashi had just made her bed, and then went down to eat, Duet shrugged and promptly fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, Goku, Juunana, Trunks, and Duo were waking up; their stomachs telling them it was time to eat. They quickly got dressed, and went outside.

And tripped over Arashi, who lay sleeping at their doorstep. The Bishonen looked at each other, panicked.

"Uh-ohhhh.......I think that we're gonna get in trouble when she wakes up!" Goku said, looking down at his exhausted Bishonen trainer.

Juunana shrugged, and picked up Arashi, taking her inside. That done, they went downstairs to eat breakfast. A few minutes later, Duet joined the group, walking as quietly as possible.

"So....she is awake?" Duo asked his trainer, giving her his *brightest* smile.

Duet winced. "Yes.....unfortunately...she said that she's going to be down in a couple of minutes. And she didn't look happy."

And, a few minutes later, right on schedule, Arashi walked into the room, newly showered and with a new change of clothes.

"Good morning, Arashi," Goku greeted, he and Arashi's other two Bishonen giving her their charmingest smiles.

But all Arashi did was give them a dirty look, and said: "We're going to go to go to the Bisho-gym today. Duet and I are going to try and get our gym badges."

The four Bishonen nodded, too terrified of her to say anything.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Wow....so this is a Bisho-gym!" Duet exclaimed as the small group stood outside of a huge building. It was all white, with no signs. Except, of course: Bisho-gym. They group walked inside, where they were directed towards the place where the battle would take place. Duet offered to go first, and so she stood in her designated spot, waiting for the gym leader to appear.

Several minutes later, a pretty young girl, with bright green hair, purple eyes stepped up to the opposite side. "I am Lily, Bisho-Gym Leader at this gym!"

"And my name is Duet, and I challenge you!" Duet countered. They nodded at each other, and Lily quickly told the rules. If Duet managed to win their one Bisho-battle, she would get her badge; and, if she chose, she would get another Bishonen.

And then....the battle began.

"I chose you......Quatre!" Lily cried, throwing her Bisho-ball at the middle of the arena.

Duet blinked, and then smiled. "I chose you....Duo!" she countered, throwing her ball at the arena. With a loud 'pop!' and a flash of red light, Duo came out of his Bisho-ball (she had put him in his Bisho-ball before the battle...).

He wielded a scythe, while Quatre wielded a.........tea pot?? Duo smirked, then quickly slashed out with his scythe, cutting the tea pot in half. Quatre blinked rapidly a few times, then slowly backed away. Yelling over his shoulder at Lily, he said, "We shouldn't be fighting at all!"

At this, Lily sighed and called Quatre back into his Bisho-ball. Turning to Duet, she said, "You win. You get one of my Bisho-gym's badges. Is there a Bishonen that you would like?"

Duet grinned widely. "Got a Vegeta?" she asked, while scratching the back of her head innocently. Lily grinned back and tossed a new Bisho-ball at Duet.

"Here you go, Duet. And good battle!"

Duet nodded, then went and sat down, allowing Arashi to be up next.

Lily grinned at her new opponent, and then threw one of her Bisho-balls, yelling, "Wufei, I chose you!"

Arashi grinned, then turned to her Bishonen, who were standing in front of her. "Juunana, I chose you!"

With a wide grin of his face, the cyborg went into the arena; eyeing Wufei contemptously. Goku and Trunks walked up to Arashi, standing behind her. "Why couldn't we fight?" Goku asked, pouting.

Arashi grinned at him. "Don't worry. You'll be fighting in the near future."

And then the battle began. Wufei and Juunana exchanged a flurry of kicks and blows, but soon it was apparent that Wufei wasn't able to keep up with Juunana's superior strength and speed. Soon, he was lying on his back on the floor, Juunana's fingers pointed at his throat in the 'kill' position. Seeing this, Lily called Wufei back into this Bisho-ball and sighed.

"Looks like you won, just like your sister did," she replied as she tossed Arashi a Bisho-gym badge. "So, what type of Bishonen do you want?"

Arashi grinned, then said, "I want Heero."

Lily grinned back and tossed a Bisho-ball at Arashi. "Here you go. And good luck to both of you on your journey!" And, with that, she walked away.

Duet and Arashi looked at each other, grinning. Then they both gave a shout of joy and ran into their Bishonen's arms, congratulating them on a job well done.

Finally, once their celebration was over, they went outside and continued their walk in the woods.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Two New Bishonen!

Dear Kami, this has taken FOREVER!! My humble apologies to all of you faithful readers.....if I have any.....*blink* Anyways, I hope ya like this chapter........and......oh, I don't know!! Go read and tell me what you think, okay?! *grins* Ja ne, and see ya in Chapter Seven!

Disclaimer: *raises eyebrow* You're actually reading this?? I'm amazed! Well, to make ya all feel better (and to make sure that I'm not sued....), here it is: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in my story.......except for Arashi and Duet. 

  
  


**Gotta Catch a Bishonen!**

  
  


_Chapter Six_

  
  


The small group of Bishonen and their trainers slowly walked through the forest, following an oblivious path. After Duet's little 'shortcut', Arashi had decided to follow the most traveled paths, ignoring any and all 'shortcut' tips and ideas from her sister.

After about two hours, Duet became bored and started pestering Arashi. "Sis........" she whined, pouting slightly. "I'm bored..........can I open up my Bisho-Ball and release Veggie-chan?? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseee????"

Giving an exasperated sigh, Arashi bonked Duet on the head with a frying pan that came out of nowhere. As Duet rubbed her bump, Arashi replied, "Sure.......but go where he can't see Goku, okay? 'Cause if he tries to pick a fight with Goku.........Goku's gonna have to kick his butt."

Duet glared at this, but the desire to meet her new Bishonen took over her annoyance at Arashi. _Why does she think that Goku will beat Veggie-chan in a fight, huh? Maybe it'll be the other way around....._ she thought as she walked to the back of the group. Grinning at nothing in particular, she threw her ball, yelling, "Veggie-chan, I choose you!"

With a flash of bright red, the mighty Saiyan Prince appeared before her. He scowled and crossed his arms. "What is the meaning of this, calling me Veggie-chan??" he asked, glaring at her darkly. "My name is NOT Veggie-chan, it is--"

At this, he was interrupted, because Duet had decided to glomp him. Arashi watched this, an amused smirk on her face. Then she looked down at her own *brand-new* Bisho-Ball. She looked at Duo, who was looking at her hopefully. She glared and said, "No harassing Heero, understand?"

Duo nodded emphatically, his arms held behind his back. By now, of course, Arashi knew that he was crossing his fingers behind his back. "And if you don't behave.......I'll have Juunana cut off your braid," Arashi threatened, all the while smiling sinisterly.

At this, Duo paled. "No! Not that! ANYTHING but that!! I'll be good, I promise!!"

Arashi grinned, knowing that this time, he was serious. Then she quickly took her Bisho-ball and threw it, yelling, "Heero, I choose you!"

With a flash of bright blue light, the pilot of Wing Zero appeared before her. "Hello Heero," Arashi greeted. "My name is Arashi. I'm your new Bishonen trainer."

Heero stared at her for a moment. Then, nodding, he said, "Mission acknowledged."

Then the newly enlarged group continued down the path, Duet still glomping firmly on to Vegeta (or, as she put it.......Veggie-chan).

  
  
  
  


A/N: I know! I know! EXTREMELY short chapter!! Gomen, gomen! I'll try to put up Chapter Seven really soon, and I'll make sure that it's long........and I'll also make sure that Duet gets a new Bishonen. How does that sound?? It's just that I'm sooo tired..........*yawn*......and I can't think right now........well........ja ne! *waves sleepily*


	7. A New Bishonen For Duet?! Wai!

Eh......I dun really have anything to say.......so......*shrug* Um......I hope you enjoyed the last chapter? *ducks as a barrage of oranges and rotten fruit come flying at her* Ok! Ok! I understand that you all are frustrated at me!! I didn't _mean_ to have such a short chapter! Gomen!! Well, hopefully this chapter will make it up to you, ne? *grins* Ja ne!!

Disclaimer: I know that no one reads this.......but, oh well. I don't own any of the copyrighted characters in my fic. (But I do wish I owned Trunks 'n' Goku 'n' Juunana 'n' Heero....*sniff*)

  
  


**_Gotta Catch a Bishonen!_**

_Chapter Seven_

The group had been traveling in the forest for several days when they finally came upon a sign of civilization. A shack in the middle of nowhere. A run-down, dirty, abandoned for YEARS type of shack.

"Yuck.....who'd want to live in _this_?" Arashi asked as she leaned forward and gently poked the wooden door. To her surprise, the wooden door fell into the small shack. Apparently, the wood had rotted off of it's hinges and had required only a gentle poke to finally make it give up it's losing battle of trying to stay on the door. A gust of wind blew through the small house, picking up layers and layers of dirt. As it blew back outside, taking the dirt with it, Arashi began to cough.

Thinking that something was wrong with his new Bishonen trainer, Heero quickly grabbed her and shoved her behind himself. Glaring darkly at the shack, he growled, "Omae o korosu."

Hearing this, Duet and her Bishonen started laughing, finding this hilarious. Finally recovering from her fit of coughing, Arashi glared at her sister, then dragged her four Bishonen further into the small shack. "Shut up," she said over her shoulder, directing a glare even darker than Heero's at her sister.

And was abruptly stopped as a huge sword fell down in front of her face, inches from her nose. Arashi quickly backed away in surprise, accidently falling backwards. "Blast it!" she managed to squeak out, pointing at the figure lurching withing the shadows, just before Trunks ran in front of her, blocking the next attack.

All the while, Duet ran forward, trying to find some way to help her older sister. "Arashi!" she called out as she was stopped from entering the shack by Vegeta.

"Let me pass! She may need my help!" Duet gasped, anxious to be inside with her sister. "What if she gets hurt?" Duet tried to dodge under one of her Bishonen's arm, but Vegeta caught her before she could run inside.

"Look, you baka! Can't you see that they don't need your help? Arashi's Bishonen are strong, and they don't need my or Duo's help. Just look!"

Duet looked; then blinked. What Vegeta had been saying was true. Arashi didn't need her help. While she and her Bishonen had been arguing, Juunana had quickly blasted the attacker, strong enough to knock them unconscious, but not strong enough to kill him.

Once Arashi was sure that the attacker wouldn't suddenly 'come back to life', she quickly threw one of her Bisho-balls at the smoke, intending to catch him. With a flash of blue light, the Bisho-ball came back to her.

Grinning at her little sister, Arashi and her Bishonen walked back towards the entrance. "Looks like I caught another Bishonen, huh, sis?" she commented once she got close enough.

Duet sighed, relieved that Arashi wasn't harmed in any way......and somewhat happy that her sister retained her sense of humor. "Yup, looks like you did. Open it to find out who it is!"

Winking at Duet, Arashi complied. "Bishonen, I choose you!" she yelled as she threw the ball. With a large flash of light, Arashi's new Bishonen appeared.

A Wufei.

He blinked a couple of times, then glared darkly at Arashi. "What is the meaning of this, onna?" he asked harshly, tightening his grip on his large katana.

"Oh no!!" Arashi moaned, slowly falling to her knees. "I caught a _Wufei_!! No! I was hoping that I had caught a Terry McGuinness.....or maybe a Ferio...hmmm....oh! Or maybe even a Clef!" At this last Bishonen name, Arashi's eyes went all sparkly. 

Interrupting her, Wufei cleared his throat. Arashi glanced at him, and her eyes darkened ominously. "I don't want you!! I want a Terry, or a Ferio, or a Clef! I don't want a yucky old Wufei!"

At this, Wufei's eyes bugged out. "What did you just say, ONNA?!" he sputtered, his face darkening in anger.

"I just called you a yucky old Wufei," Arashi retorted. Then, to make matters worse, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you........!" Wufei growled. Tightening his hold on his katana further, he began to walk slowly towards the red-headed Bishonen trainer. "Take that back, onna! Or else!"

Arashi sniffed at him. "Bite me, baka," was her reply.

Hearing this, the Bishonen winced. That was definitely the wrong thing to say to a Wufei! Duo whimpered and slowly began to edge behind Vegeta. _He_ knew what would happen if you get a Wufei angry. Stroking his braid possessively, he became lost in memories. Memories of a time when he was bald. 

Suddenly, Duet ran between the two (scary) people. "Stop it, you two!" she ordered, glaring at them both. Wufei was automatically cowed at her terrifying expression. Arashi, being used to her own glares, and those of her Bishonen, just raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Since you don't want to keep your newly-caught Wufei, Arashi, I'll take him," Duet offered, her glare lighting to a benevolent smile.

Arashi looked back and forth between Wufei and Duet, her expression cunning. Seeing how Wufei was looking at Duet in terror, and how Duet was looking at Wufei in adoration, she quickly came to a decision. "Deal," she said as she tossed the Bisho-ball to her little sister.

"Yatta!" Duet cried as she jumped up and down in happiness. Then, she turned back to Wufei. He gulped, noticing that Duet's expression resembled that of a hawk as it spotted it's prey. He quickly backed up, terrified of his new master. Suddenly, Duet sprang. 

"Wu-Wu!!" she screamed as she glomped her new Bishonen as hard as she could. "I've always wanted a Wu-Wu of my very own, and now I got one! I'm sooo happy, Wu-Wu!! Aren't you?"

Wufei's only answer was to wheeze, due to the fact that his new Bishonen trainer was slowly cutting off the flow of air.

Paying no mind to this, Duet began to walk down the road, practically skipping, dragging Wufei behind her. Shaking their heads, Vegeta and Duo followed. Arashi blinked rapidly a couple of times; then she, too, followed her sister, her own Bishonen trailing behind her.

Right when the now-larger group was out of sight from the old shack, it collapsed with a huge cloud of dirt.

Several hours later, the group of Bishonen and the two trainers finally found an adequate camp site. It was a large meadow, with a deep stream located just a few yards away. Once the Bishonen were sure that their trainers were settled in, they finally settled into their own sleeping bags. All except for Wufei and Vegeta. Wufei didn't have a sleeping bag, and Vegeta preferred to sleep in the tree.

Wufei scowled down at Duo, who was nice and warm within his sleeping bag, cuddling his long braid as if it were a stuffed animal. Still scowling, he lay down and curled up into a ball, hoping that that would help save body heat.

An hour later, he woke up to find a warm blanket draped over his body, and Duet curled up in her sleeping bag next to him. Giving a rare smile at his new trainer, he crawled closer to her. Only when her back was to his stomach did he allow himself to sleep, determined to protect 'his' Duet from any and all harm.

From the other side of the fire, Arashi watched all of this silently. Once Wufei had fallen asleep and when she was certain that all the other people were sleeping deeply, she got out of her sleeping bag and silently jumped over the stream.

When she was far away from the campsite, she began her nightly routine. Her practice of martial arts. And......her practice of ki blast attacks.

For no one knew, except for herself and her dead mother, that Duet and herself were only half-sisters. They shared the same mother, but they had different fathers. And Arashi's father was a Bishonen. A Saiyan, in fact.

Bardock. 

~*~

A pair of watchful black eyes watched Arashi as she practiced her martial arts, a wistful smile crinkling his eyes as he watched her move faster.....and faster........and faster, yet. Soon, she became only a blur to him. But he knew that if he concentrated hard enough, she would become clear again.

A long while later, once she had finished her katas, he moved silently away. A stray beam of moonlight fell upon him, revealing an X-shaped scar, and a long brown tail.


	8. Fight! A Battle To Win The Crescent Badg...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of my characters in my fic. Some of them are copyrighted (*pout pout*), while other characters represent my friends. So, if you want to be technical, the only character I own is Arashi! 'Cause, after all, I do own myself......I think. Hey! Wait! Now I'm confused. *sigh* That happens all too easily. Anyways, um, enjoy the chapter!! 

Oh, and in this chapter, two of my friends show up. Crystal (webmistress of The Maxwell Church-a great site!) and Gwen (she's the author of _Juunana and Panny_, a fic on ff.net!)! Soooo.....this chapter is dedicated to you guys!! Enjoy! Oh, just to let you know: If anybody tried to email me of my supersgtpan address.....I didn't get it. I'm now on aol. Here's my new address: [TrunksXgokuSSJ@aol.com][1] Ja ne!

  
  


**_Gotta Catch A Bishonen!_**

  
  


_Chapter Eight_

The next morning, Arashi was in a superb mood. She had been training hard lately, and it had begun to pay off. First, with what happened with the mugger and crushing his gun, then exceeding all of her previous levels last night. So when she woke up and found her portable CD player---with her collection of CD's--at the bottom of her large backpack, it seemed as if the day couldn't get any better.

As she hummed a song and searched through her CD case for the CD she wanted, Heero, Trunks, Goku, and Juunana slowly began to wake up. And for the first time in a long time, Duet was sleeping in. As was her three Bishonen. After several more minutes of searching, she found it, the CD she had been looking for. Linkin Park, _Hybrid Theory_. And, ignoring the curious looks her Bishonen gave her, she dug even deeper into her backpack, until only her legs were showing----the rest of her body was in the backpack.

She found what she was looking for after a short while. A boom box. Arashi grinned at her Bishonen as she silently crept towards Duet, who was totally oblivious to the world. Quietly popping the CD into the boom box, she turned up the volume.......full blast. Goku, Juunana, Trunks, and Heero exchanged nervous looks, and they began to back up.

And then Arashi pushed the play button.

"**CRAWLING IN MY SKIN! CONSUMING ALL I FEEL!! FEAR IS HOW I FALL! CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL! THERE IS SOMETHING INSIDE ME THAT PULLS BENEATH THE SURFACE. CONSUMING.....CONFUSING. THIS LACK OF SELF-CONTROL I FEAR IS NEVER-ENDING.....CONTROLLING/I CAN'T SEE....**"

Nothing. Not even a twitch from her sister. However, she _did_ manage to wake up Vegeta, Duo, and Wufei; Duet's Bishonen. In fact, Wu-Wu jumped at least a foot off the ground, and Vegeta was awoken with a unmanly yelp. But all Duo did was roll over and crack open an eye. "Ish that Linkin Park?" he asked, his words slurring with sleep. At Arashi's nod, he grinned, muttered something about 'turning it up some more' and fell back asleep.

Arashi pouted when she saw that her music was having no effect whatsoever on Duet. She glared and quickly shut off the boom box. Then she brightened, as if a _wonderful_ idea had just struck her. By now, Wufei and Vegeta were wary of her and they edged over to where Arashi's Bishonen were standing. Flipping through her CD collection once more, she found yet another one: blink 182, _Enema of the State_. She popped it in the player; and with one last glance at the Bishonen standing far away from her, she turned it on.

"**IT'S UNDERSTOOD, I SAID IT MANY WAYS....TO SCARED TO RUN, I'M TO SCARED TO STAY. I SAID I'D LEAVE, BUT I COULD NEVER LEAVE HER. AND IF I DID, YOU KNOW I'D NEVER CHEAT HER. BUT THIS I ASK, IT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL, IF I SHOULD CHOOSE TO GO.**"****

****Arashi growled in frustration when she saw that the CD still wasn't working. All Duet did was snore a little and roll over. That was it. She didn't even twitch. By now, Arashi was getting annoying. She glared at her CD collection, and her eyes slowly turned red; turning color as if she had an inner fire burning inside her, determined to wake up her sister.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," the Bishonen heard her mutter before she pulled out a black CD. Trunks concentrated, his eyes narrowing, so that he could see the CD's title. And what he saw made him start in horror. Papa Roach, _Infest_. Slowly, Arashi put her CD into the boom box and pushed play. Quickly, she covered her ears. And the song 'Last Resort' began to play. Loudly.

"**CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES! THIS IS MY LAST RESORT! SUFFOCATION, NO BREATHING. DON'T GIVE A F...**"****

****Still, nothing!! Duet's forehead just crinkled and she began to reach blindly for a pillow, still soundly asleep. Once her groping hand found the pillow, she threw it over her head, muffling the song. Arashi watched this, dumbfounded. Once her sister's ears were covered by the pillow, she began to pound her head against the boom box, 'Last Resort' still playing.

"No......no.......no.......no......no......" each 'no' was punctuated by a head bang. Suddenly, she stopped. She thought for a moment and reached for her CD case, flipping past CD's carelessly until she came to the one she wanted. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! I'D LIKE YOU TO TRY TO AVOID THIS ONE!!" Arashi said, laughing crazily. Even Heero was terrified of her and what she was capable of. 

She took out Papa Roach and quickly put in the new CD. "Heh heh heh heh.....let's see how you handle _this_, Duet....." Arashi muttered to herself, grinning widely. And then she pushed play, edging away from it as quickly as possible.

"**I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A GREAT BIG FAMILY! WITH A KISS FROM ME TO YOU, BARNEY LOVES YOU, I DO TOO!! C'MON KIDS! LET'S SING! OKAY, BARNEY!! I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A GREAT BIG FAMILY! WITH A KISS FROM ME TO YOU! BARNEY LOVE YOU, I DO TOO!!!!**"

And finally, FINALLY, Duet woke up. 

"_AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!_" Duet screeched, sitting up quickly in bed, her brown eyes wide. "Arashi........what was that?!"

Arashi looked at her, her gray eyes wide, feigning innocence. "Whatever do you mean, Duet? I didn't hear anything......" Turning around, she asked the Bishonen, her eyes narrowed, "Did you guys hear anything?"

Mutely, they all shook their heads 'no.' Arashi grinned at them and turned her attention back to Duet. Once she was again paying attention to her younger sister, the six Bishonen let out a collective sigh. They were relieved that Arashi had her attention somewhere else. She sometimes even scared Vegeta. And that was saying a lot!

Duet was looking at her sister wide-eyed, her whole body shaking. "I dreamed.....I dreamed that there was a great big purple dinosaur, and he was trying to kill me!! It was so real, Arashi! I even heard the theme music as he was hunting me!! Now that I think about it......it sounded a lot like Barney. Hmmmm.....nevermind......But it was soooo scary!!"

Arashi comforted her, and once Duet was calm again, they packed up their things and started on their day's journey. And, amazingly, Duo slept all through that. Also, he wouldn't wake up once the group was starting their trip. So he ended up being carried by Vegeta, slung over a shoulder, still sound asleep.

A pair of observant black eyes watched them go. Slowly, the Bishonen smiled. _Good luck, my daughter. And I'll tell your father how you're doing, Duet. Treize hasn't had any news about you in a long while.....I'll keep watch over you, my little one. My little Saiya-jin....._

* * *

Duo had finally decided to join the land of the living around noon....and that was only because his sleep clouded brain could sense that lunch was going to be served soon. The group found a nice campsite around one, and they left Duet and Duo there, to watch over the site as they went to hunt. Arashi took her Bishonen fishing, while Vegeta and Wufei went hunting. They said that they would be back in an hour.

Two hours had already passed. Duo sat on a log and pouted as his stomach rumbled loudly. He glared down at it, then tried to ignore it as best as possible. But his stomach didn't want to be ignored. And, unluckily, the sound it was emitting was masking the approach of an intruder. A Bishonen.

Fortunately, Duo _did _hear his approach, even with all of the noise his stomach was making. Quickly, so quickly in fact that his motions were a blur, he brought out his scythe and turned around, it's blade pressed against the Bishonen's throat.

And violet met violet.

"Oro?!" the well-liked (and well-loved!!) red-headed Bishonen from Rurouni Kenshin gasped, stopping so that he wouldn't get cut by Duo's _very_ sharp blade. Kenshin blinked a couple of times, then smiled softly. "I was not planning to attack you or your trainer, indeed I was not," he said softly. "I've been wandering these woods for a long time, and I'm lonely. I was wondering if I could share your fire with you? I would love to have some one to talk to...."

Duo and Duet stared at him for a long moment. Then, as one, they nodded. Duo took away his scythe and patted the log next to him, encouraging the red-headed samurai to sit. Kenshin did so with a soft grin, happy to have someone to talk to at last.

The three talked for a long time, waiting for Arashi and the Bishonen to come back. As they talked, somehow they ended up discussing Bishonen and their trainers.

Kenshin nodded. "I had a trainer once. She thought that I was a failure, so she left me. I've been alone ever since. I miss people."

Duet scowled. "Some trainers don't understand their Bishonen. Bishonen aren't weak. Sure, some of them are weak _minded_, but never truly weak. Trainers must develop their Bishonen's abilities as far as they can. They must be fair......and loving." She lapsed into silence as she watched Duo and Kenshin converse. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I know! Kenshin! You can be MY Bishonen!! I can show you that not all trainers are like the one you had! I'm different, I'll prove it to you!"

Kenshin sat silently for a long time, staring into the fire. Finally, when he came to a decision, he looked up and gave Duet a bright smile. "I'll join you, Miss Duet. I'll be your Bishonen, indeed I will!"

Then he gave her his Bisho-ball. Grinning, Duet accepted it. Standing up, she held it out in front of herself. And then, merrily, she said:

"I've caught a Kenshin!"

*~*

Arashi slowly followed the river, Juunana and Heero slowly following behind her. Their were no fish in this part of the river, so Arashi had decided to check upstream. Goku and Trunks were checking downstream. And so far, the three friends were finding nothing. After about half an hour, Arashi plopped down in the shade underneath a tree. The day was extremely hot, and her black tank top was sticking to her.

Glaring at the river, she said, "Where are all of the stupid fish? I mean, we've been looking for twenty minutes, and we haven't seen hide nor scale from them! It's not fair."

She sighed, then leaned against the willow tree. She looked up at Juunana and Heero, who were still standing. Shading her eyes, she said, "C'mon, guys! Sit!" She patted the grass next to her, but the guys just stared at her blankly.

Abruptly, Juunana said, "Heero and I will go on ahead. If we find any fish, we'll come back here for you, okay?"

Arashi nodded her consent; and, together, they set off. Arashi watched them go, but her eyes slowly drifted shut. She was in the consciousness between sleep and waking when she felt soft lips press against her own. Slowly, she opened her eyes, her gaze heavy-lidded with sleep.

A pair of bright blue eyes stared into her own. The eyes were set in a youthful face, though Arashi knew that the Bishonen was hundreds of years old. His hair was mussed, and stood at different ends. And he had a staff. A magical staff. Arashi's gray eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Clef!" she cried, her eyes going all sparkly, like they did when she was talking about Clef when she had caught Wufei.

"Hello, little one," Clef said, his soft voice gentle. "I have come here to help you, for I have sensed great evil coming for you in the near future."

Arashi blinked and woke up a little more. "What....?"

Clef smiled softly. He opened her hand and put a Bisho-ball in it. _His_ Bisho-ball. He gently kissed her forehead while whispering, "Sleep, Arashi....sleep."

Slowly, Arashi's eyes again drifted shut. Clef gave her one more smile, then disappeared into his Bisho-ball. And hour later, Juunana and Heero returned back to Arashi. They had found nothing. No fish. None at all. When they found her still sleeping, Juunana gently picked her up, not wanting to disturb her sleep. Slowly, they made their way back to camp; on the way there, they met up with the other Bishonen. Goku and Trunks had managed to catch several fish, and Vegeta and Wufei had trapped a deer.

Once at the camp, they were introduced to Kenshin and Arashi was awakened. She didn't seem to remember meeting up with Clef at all. And she didn't notice the extra Bisho-ball on her low-slung Bisho-ball belt.

They quickly ate and then continued their journey through the forest, Kenshin leading the way this time. (It turned out that they were going the wrong way; and, indeed, they had been lost.....)

* * *

Several hours later, the group finally made it through the forest. A town greeted them, and they slowly walked through. Duet looked at the map and raised her eyes when she read the town's name. "It says here that the town is called The Maxwell Church: SSG.....I wonder what that means......" her forehead crinkled in thought as she continued to stare at the town's name. Also says here that the town has TWO Bisho-gym leaders. We can get our Crescent Moon Badge here, since we've already gotten our Soul Sword Badge. Should we go and see if we can defeat them?"

Arashi looked questioningly at the Bishonen. They grinned at her and nodded. Slinging an arm around Duet, Arashi grinned. "So, should we go and show these Bisho-gym leaders a thing or two about battling?"

Duet grinned back. "You bet, sis."

Quickly, they made their way to the Bishonen gym.

  
  


The two girls walked through the Bisho-gym's doors, looking around in awe. The gym was decorated with a church theme; stained glass windows depicting famous Bisho-battles covered every window. Even the arena was styled with church influences! 

At first, when the girls walked through the doors, they thought that no one was there. But as they walked deeper into the gym, a small girl walked out of the shadows.

She was about 5'4, which was taller than Amy's 5'3, had dark brown hair that came to mid-back. Her brown eyes were the exact color of her hair, and her tanned skin accented her exotic coloring. Her jeans were dark blue and hugged her legs; her shirt was long sleeved and dark gray with a cow neck. As she walked closer to the two girls, Duet noticed that she wore the belt that held her Bisho-balls low on her hips, identical to how Arashi wore hers.

She stopped when she was ten feet in front of them. Grinning, she looked off to her left. Another girl appeared. This girl was taller; she was about 5'6. Her hair was a pretty reddish-brown, like auburn, and had natural blonde highlights. Her eyes were a pretty blue, and she wore a nice sweater that was identical to their color. Her cargo pants were baggy, and she, too, wore her Bisho-balls low on her hips.

"Hello, I'm Crystal," the first girl, the one with brown hair, introduced herself. "But I'm nicknamed Jade Akutenshi. I'm co-gym-leader of The Maxwell Church: SSJ Bisho-gym. This here is my co-leader."

The girl with auburn hair grinned at the two girls. "Hi! I'm Gwen. Like Crystal said, I'm co-gym-leader. And I welcome you to our gym. The rules are simple: You beat us in a three on three match, and you'll get a Crescent Moon Badge. Simple as that."

Crystal grinned. "I'll fight against you," she said, nodding at Arashi. 

Turning her attention to Duet, Gwen looked her up and down, assessing her fighting potential. "And I'll go against you," she said brusquely, nodding her approval. "We'll go first."

Arashi and Crystal silently made their way to the bleachers, where they could watch the Bisho-battle and cheer on their comrade. As they walked away, the floor raised and lifted about twenty feet off the ground. Duet blinked and looked down. Wincing, she turned her back on the edge and returned her attention back to the match.

"First, we must say aloud the names of our Bishonen. We have a computer here, and it randomly selects which Bishonen will go against which." Then, she cleared her throat, her normally soft voice going hard. "Gohan, Vegeta, Juunana, Trunks, Yue, and Bardock."

//Recording complete.// the computer voice stated. //Opponent's Bishonen required for shuffle.//

Duet looked around nervously. "Duo, Vegeta, Wufei, and Kenshin," she managed to squeak.

//Transfer complete. Beginning shuffle.//

Several moments later, the computer was done. //Shuffle complete. Gohan VS. Duo. Bardock VS Vegeta. Yue VS Wufei.//

Gwen pouted for a minute, then grinned. Sitting down, she let out the Bishonen that weren't fighting; she patted the ground next to her, and they sat. She leaned back in Trunks and Juunana's arms, a blissful look on her face. Vegeta sulked in a corner, annoyed that the computer hadn't chosen him to fight. _Gotta remember to 'fix' that damn thing next chance I_ _get...._ he thought, glaring darkly at the wall opposite him. 

All too soon, the match began. Duo and Gohan eyed each other warily, trying to guess at the other's power. When Gohan thought that Duo wasn't paying attention, he came at the braided pilot. But Duo was ready for this. After all, he had been around Heero for a long time. He quickly ducked and whipped out his scythe. Swinging it, he just barely clipped Gohan.

Gohan touched his cheek and stared at his bloodied palm. He glared at Duo, his black eyes gleaming with suppressed rage. The air around him fractured, heat coming off of him in waves. Then, so quickly that Duo wasn't even able to anticipate it, Gohan came at him. His right fist flew and knocked into Duo's jaw. And Duo was knocked out. Cold.

Duet called Duo back into his Bisho-ball, a concerned look on her face. She checked the stats on the back of the ball, and was relieved to see 'normal--unconscious'. It meant that Duo wasn't hurt....well, he would probably have a couple of bruises, but nothing worse than that.

The next match began. The two powerful Saiyans eyed each other disdainfully; Bardock with spite, and Vegeta with arrogance. They were about evenly matched; Vegeta had the power and speed, but Bardock was able to anticipate his every move using his 'gift'. The match had gone on for several minutes; until they finally tied, due to the time limit.

And, finally, it was Gwen and Duet's last match. Wufei VS Yue. But what no one had realized was that Yue had been never observant and learned magic and marital arts from his fellow Bishonen. Plus, he wasn't exactly an amateur with his bow. Wufei had just barely managed to catch it......an inch away from his face. But the match finally ended when Yue used a Binding Spell and glued Wufei's legs together.

//Tie.// the computer announced emotionlessly. //Due to this fact, the challenger will still receive their badge....and the co-leader will receive the points needed to further her chance at becoming one of the Big Four.//

A Crescent Moon Badge fell from the ceiling and Duet quickly caught it. Once it was safe, hanging on her blue vest next to the Soul Sword Badge, Duet called Wufei back into his Bisho-ball. She knew that Bisho-balls speeded up spell/magical attacks recovery, and that he would be okay in a day or two.

The two young girls shook hands and walked to the bleachers, taking Arashi and Crystal's spots. Once Arashi and Crystal stood at either ends of the battle ground, they stared at each other, their eyes narrowed.

"Computer," Crystal started, activating the program once again, "my Bishonen will be: Kenshin, Shrio, Ashitaka, Chibi Trunks, Dart, and Vincent."

//Co-gym-leader's choices recorded. Program running.......Challenger's Bishonen?//

"My Bishonen are: Goku, Juunana, Heero, Trunks.......and Clef." Arashi blinked at this last Bishonen name. _Clef? I haven't got a Clef? Why did I just say that?!_

//Challenger's choices recorded.....beginning shuffle.// All too soon, the computer was done with the shuffling. //Matches confirmed. Kenshin VS Heero. Trunks VS Chibi Trunks. Ashitaka VS Clef. First match begin......now.//

And, with that, Kenshin and Heero popped out of their balls. They stared at each other for a silent moment. Then, they attacked. Somehow, Heero had managed to get a hold of a dagger....probably from wherever he kept all of his weapons. With Kenshin's longer sword and Heero's greater speed, they were about even. But there was a problem. Kenshin's technique depended on observing an opponent's style of fighting. But Heero was so well trained, he didn't have a style of fighting. He blended them all. As the match wore on, Kenshin found it harder and harder to keep up. Finally, the time limit bell buzzed.......just as Heero's dagger was at Kenshin's throat. So it was declared a tie, since Heero wasn't able to defeat Kenshin before the time limit bell rang.

Next, Trunks and Chibi Trunks faced off against each other. Their eyes narrowed as they looked at each other. They held unnaturally still...that is, until the bell rang. Suddenly, they both went Super Saiyan; their movements couldn't be seen, they were moving too fast. They exchanged a flurry of blows, somehow moving faster and faster. 

Finally, near the end of the match, Trunks was able to get Chibi Trunks in a head lock. But, due to his small size, Chibi Trunks was able to squirm away. And then, the bell rang. Arashi had been watching her matches closely, and each time the bell rang, when she had been SO close, she hissed in annoyance. But once her Bishonen were over in her section, she congratulated them warmly.

And, finally, it was down to the last match. Arashi still didn't believe that she had a Clef, so she was extremely surprised when he appeared out of the extra Bisho-ball on her belt. She stared at him for several seconds, blinking rapidly. He just gave her a soft smile and winked; then he returned his attention back to the match. Clef VS Ashitaka. Like the others, they stared at each other. And once the bell rang, they sprung into action. 

"Creature, I summon thee!" Clef cried, raising his staff in the air. A huge wolf, seemingly made out of wind, appeared above the staff and flew at Ashitaka. Ashitaka raised his arm, keeping the creature at bay with his curse. But it was costing him dearly. The muscle bulged and warped and the disease spread even further up and down his arm. He hissed in pain, then blocked it from his mind. He had to finish this fight, he could worry about the pain later.

Ashitaka was able to keep the Creature away from himself, and defend against all of the other magical Creatures that Clef summoned, until the very end. His arm was causing him much pain, and the muscle bulged more and more often. The black plague was spread down to his knuckles, and as he fought, he knew he would die soon. 

He fought and fought......but he couldn't do it. Slowly, he collapsed to his knees, clutching his arm in intense pain. And then the bell rang.

//Clef is declared winner of this match.// the computer stated. //The challenger will receive her badge and Crystal will receive credit.// As the computer talked, a Crescent Moon Badge fell out of the ceiling and into Arashi's outstretched palm. Once she had her badge, she and Clef slowly made their way to Ashitaka and Crystal, who was kneeling next to him, trying to lessen the pain. 

When they stood before the two, Clef and Arashi stopped. "Winds......of Healing!" Clef cried. Slowly, Ashitaka's arm was engulfed in gentle winds, turning golden with the working magic. His grimace slowly turned into a grin when he noticed that the curse was going away. Soon, the curse was completely gone. Once finished, Clef and Arashi stood to go.

Before they could leave, Crystal and Ashitaka stopped them. "Thank you," they said softly. "You've healed him. He was dying......but he isn't, not anymore."

Arashi and Clef shrugged. "No problem," Arashi answered, stepping through the door, Duet and her Bishonen trailing behind her.

"We'll met again, we promise you that!" the two co-leaders called out to the group as they entered the forest. Arashi turned around and waved at the gym-leaders; Duet followed suit.

"We'll hold you at your promise!!" Arashi called back. She stopped waving once the two girls were out of sight. Once the group was alone, she rounded on Clef. "And what are you doing here?"

Clef smiled sheepishly. "Being your Bishonen?" 

Arashi scowled at him...then grinned. "I guess so! C'mon you guess, let's go! We have lots of adventures in store for us!!"

And so the group once again headed into the forest.

   [1]: mailto:TrunksXgokuSSJ@aol.com



	9. NANI?!

Well......here's Chapter Nine!! *grin grin* I hope you guys liked Chapter Eight.....I know that it had a LOT of mistakes.......but that's because it was 2 a.m. and I wanted to get it finished before I went to bed.....So......gomen. *bows* Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!! (Hmmm....like anyone reads this fic, anyways....*grins*) FYI: Terry McGuinness is from Batman Beyond. *grins*

  
  


**_Gotta Catch A Bishonen!_**

  
  


_Chapter Nine_

Once again, the group of Bishonen and their trainers were wandering through the forest, hoping against hope that they wouldn't get lost.......again. But, fortunately, they had Kenshin this time, and he knew his way around the forest. He wandered slowly, often going off the regular trail, analyzing the ground before him.

For some reason, Arashi felt uncomfortable about this, and every so often she would look at Kenshin in suspicion. It turned out that she was right.

"We're lost," Kenshin announced three hours later, when the group had stopped for a rest. Duet's eyes widened when she heard this announcement, and she glared at her red-headed Bishonen dangerously. 

"What was that?" she asked, edging closer to the samurai. Wufei, Duo, and Vegeta looked at each other nervously and began to edge away from their trainer. _They_ knew the danger known as Duet, and they wanted to be _far_ away when she started yelling at Kenshin. It still amazed them that someone so small could reach such decibels.

Arashi stayed where she was......but she covered her ears. Like Duet's Bishonen, she knew what would happen if you annoyed Duet; in fact, she had fourteen years of experience in dealing with her younger sister.

Kenshin looked around nervously, seeing Duet's other three Bishonen edge away, and watching as Arashi and her Bishonen covered their ears. Then, he prepared himself for the worse. "We're lost, indeed we are," he repeated once again.

Duet scowled. "What do you mean, we're lost??!! You told me that you know your way around this forest!!"

Kenshin gulped nervously, wiping fear-sweat from his brow. "Well.....I meant to say that I know my way around the _other_ forest......right now, we're in a completely different one."

Duet's eyes widened. She glared at him, a growl starting in the back of her throat. _Oh,_ _no...._ Arashi thought, feeling deeply sorry for Kenshin. She huddled closer to the ground, trying to not look like a target. _When you get Duet truly angry, she was worse than Dorothy!!_

Stomping over to her backpack, Duet quickly began to search through it. When she had found what she wanted, she grinned smugly and brought it out. Arashi snickered when she saw what Duet had. It was a frying pan. The Frying Pan of Doom Arashi had affectionately nick named it.

Duet made her way slowly towards the red-headed Bishonen, and Kenshin slowly began to back up. She brought the frying pan over her head and was about to bonk him with it when he reached for his reversed blade katana and chopped it off, right above the handle. Duet brought it down and stared at the handle in shock. The rest of the frying pan was on the ground before her.

Then, with a growl, she launched herself at Kenshin. A huge dust cloud formed around them, masking the fight. But, still, the others could hear punches and kicks and shouts of "YOU BAKA!!" and "Oro?!"

Finally, after several minutes, Arashi got tired of the fight. Turning to Goku and Juunana, she asked, "Can you _please_ break up the fight??" They grinned at her and nodded. Both Bishonen walked up to the huge dust cloud and reached in. Goku pulled out Kenshin, setting him gently to his feet. The red-head's eyes were little swirls, and he had several bumps on his head. 

Juunana brought out a scowling Duet. He slung her over his shoulder and walked over to were the others sat. He dumped her on her butt unceremoniously. She glared up at him, and he glared back.

Seeing this, Arashi sighed and leaned against Trunks, rubbing her temple. She could feel a headache coming on, and they still had six hours to go before sunset. Also, they had to figure out a way to get out of the forest and back to civilization. Suddenly, the headache worsened.

_Just my luck...._ she thought. Sighing, she stood up and tried to give her brightest grin to the group. "C'mon guys...no more fighting. Let's go off in...this direction." She pointed west and set off in that direction, not looking back. She knew that her Bishonen would follow her, and Duet had no other choice to, too.

_Please......please let this path take us to a town........ _Arashi hoped, crossing her fingers silently. 

**_Several Days Later........_**__

The group crawled through the town's main gates, utterly exhausted. They had traveled almost non-stop since they had left the town known as The Maxwell Church: SSG; but, luckily, the direction that Arashi had chosen did, in fact, lead them to a town....this town.

With a grunt of effort, Arashi reached into her back pocket and brought out a dirty, beat up map. She squinted at it, trying to discover where they were. Finally, she spotted it. A town that shared the same landmarks that this town had.

"We're in Merchant Town," she mumbled, her eyes slowly drifting shut. Soon, she was fast asleep.

"Isn't.....isn't that where you can get Bishonen.....for a price?" Duet asked, interested. But her question fell on deaf ears. She glanced over at her sister and discovered that she was deeply asleep. Duet grinned, then covered a yawn of her own. Soon, her eyes, also, drifted shut.

The next morning, Arashi awoke with a yawn. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking around, she discovered that everyone was still asleep on beds of their own. She frowned thoughtfully, thinking that the building looked familiar. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud snores coming from Duo and Goku.

Arashi grimaced, shaking her head in defeat. _Never mind....._ she thought._ I'll just look around._ When she got out of bed, she was surprised to find that she was only wearing an oversized shirt. True, it came to mid-thigh and covered her, but Arashi was still uncomfortable. Looking around for her own clothes, she was startled to find that her backpack, which held her clothes, wasn't in the room.

Arashi's frown deepened. Then she shrugged. _Oh, well._ She made her way around the sleeping figures and walked out of the doorway. She looked both ways, unsure of which way to go.

"Well....left is right and right is wrong...." she murmured to herself. Grinning, Arashi took the left pathway. After about ten minutes, she found herself in a huge laboratory. It seemed to stretch on forever, Arashi couldn't even see the other side. Frowning, she walked deeper into the lab, occasionally touching a test tube or a strange machine.

Finally, she stopped in front of a huge glass tube. There was a person inside. It was curled up in a fetal position, arms wrapped tightly against it's knees. Dark black hair floated gently in the liquid, stirring in an unknown current. Stepping closer, Arashi put her hand against the glass. She shivered when she felt it; it was deathly cold. Suddenly, the eyes opened.

It was a Bishonen! Icy blue met cool gray.

Arashi's eyes widened. It was a Terry McGuinness!! He reached out, his fingers apart. Slowly, he pressed his hand against the glass; even through the thick tube, Arashi could feel the warmth his hand gave off.

"I see you've found my little troublemaker," a soft voice whispered from behind her. Arashi jumped, startled. She quickly turned around, her wide gray eyes searching the shadows.

An old woman stepped out of the shadows from Arashi's right. She smiled softly and Arashi's look of shock, her smile gentle and caring. She was small, even smaller than Duet. The top of her head came only to Arashi's waist. Her hair was snow white and was cropped closely around her head. The old woman's eyes were a dark, mesmerizing green; crinkles spread out from the corner of those amazing eyes, living testimonies that the woman worked hard, but laughed often.

"Hello, my dear," the woman said. "I'm Professor Maple, and I'm in charge of this Bishonen Center. I found you and your friends when I went for my jog last night. You must have all been extremely exhausted, for it's very hard to make a Goku unconscious."

Arashi blinked, then gave a grin of her own. "Well, that's true," she answered, thinking of all the times when everyone was tired or exhausted or sleepy, except for Goku.

She returned her attention back to Terry. "Why do you have him in this......this....this prison?" she asked, frowning slightly.

Professor Maple sighed. "He's extremely hard to handle; and because of that, I'm forced to put him in this containment cell. You should see him when he gets a hold of his Batman suit!! He's extremely powerful, and I can't control him, like I can the others. It's all very sad, really. I can't let him out until he finds a trainer that he actually _wants_."

But Arashi wasn't listening to this. She was focused completely on Terry, who had floated closer to her. They stared at each other for a moment, the Arashi once again pressed her hand against the tube. He looked at her assessingly, then pressed his own hand against hers. Professor Maple watched all this with an interested look on her face. She began to grin broadly when Terry looked away from Arashi and turned his gaze to the elderly Professor. He gestured towards Arashi, his face set.

Professor Maple grinned, then tapped Arashi on her shoulder. Looking puzzled, the red-head turned her attention to the Professor.

"Well.....it's looks as if Terry has chosen a new trainer," Professor Maple announced happily, grining broadly, her crinkles deepening even more so.

Arashi stared at her, a dumbfounded look on her face. Then.... "NANI?!"


	10. YATTA!!!

*pokes readers* EH?! Nani?! You mean to tell me that people actually LIKE this weird, twisted spawn of my demented mind???? *faints*

Several hours later......

*sits up, rubs head* Itai..... Well, anyways, here's chapter ten! Wow...I'm spittin' em out like crazy! *grins manically* Heh heh heh heh.... Oh, I also wanted to make something clear ('cause I REALLY don't want to be sued!!): The Frying Pan of Doom is a frying pan that comes from **The Book of Enchantments**, by Patricia C. Wrede. I've never owned it, and I've never claimed to. I just use it to put annoying Bishonen *cough cough* Duo...*cough cough* in line. Also: I use it to annoy Jade Akutenshi and my other friends. *grins innocently* So....um.....yeah! *grins* Ja!

  
  


**_Gotta Catch a Bishonen!_**

  
  


_Chapter Ten_

  
  


"NANI?!" Arashi's shriek echoed throughout the laboratory. The kind professor covered her ears at the [loud] exclamation, wincing at the high decibels the young Bishonen trainer was able to achieve. Luckily, Arashi noticed this and closed her mouth, blushing darkly. "Gomen," she whispered softly, her eyes averted to the floor.

The professor grinned widely and lightly tapped a finger to the large tube. "As I was saying, Terry is extremely picky. He wants to chose his Bishonen trainer. But the problem is, he doesn't like any of the girls that I bring in. He started causing problems; he didn't like ANY of them at all. Which was rather frustrating, believe me. So, to show his disapproval at my choices, he started causing problems. I don't want to go into full detail, but let's just say that I had to get the laboratory rebuilt." She sighed and seemed to glare darkly at the imprisoned Bishonen. "So...the only thing left for me to do was to stick him in there, until he finally decided to chose a trainer. And you, my dear Arashi, are his new trainer."

Arashi blinked rapidly for several moments; her eyes were glazed and unfocused. Then, when the elderly professor was beginning to worry about the young Bishonen trainer, Arashi grinned broadly and glomped the smaller, older women.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Arashi exclaimed, practically squeezing the air out of the small professor. "I've always wanted a Terry!! And now I have one!!" With one last squeeze, Arashi let her go and started fiddling with the buttons on the tank's control panel. The professor's eyes widened when she saw this.

"NO!! Don't start playing with the buttons!!"

Arashi turned around, a puzzled look on her face. "Why not?" she asked as her hands wandered absently and accidently pressed against a big red button. A faint rumbling was heard, not unlike the sound of a gathering thunder storm. Arashi looked around, a confused expression on her face. Then, all hell broke lose.

The tank exploded out in a shower of glass and liquid. Arashi was knocked down to the floor, and chemicals washed over her, stinging the many cuts she acquired from her trek through the woods. Her hiss of pain soon turned to an 'oomph!' of surprise as a large body landed on her. Looking up, she smirked at her Terry. "Hiya," she greeted him.

Terry smiled back. "How are you?" he asked her. 

Arashi seemed to look thoughtful for a minute. She finally answered: "Well, not very good, due to the fact that your knee is digging into my kidneys. Somehow, I don't think that that is a very good thing."

Terry grinned and got off of her. He reached down and gave her a hand up. Looking around, they surveyed their (well, actually, ARASHI'S) damage. The laboratory's main door had been knocked off of it's hinges and part of the wall had been destroyed. The elderly professor was just sitting up, a look of horror passing over her gentle face.

Arashi laughed nervously. "Heh heh heh heh......looks like they don't make buildings like they used to," she commented. Then, before she could get a response, she grabbed Terry's arm, the Batman suit lying on a table near the tank, and ran as fast as she could to the living quarters where she had left her Bishonen, her sister, and her sister's Bishonen.

The elderly professor watched them leave, a look of amusement flickering across her lined face. "Well......at least now I know why Terry decided to chose her as his Bishonen trainer. She's even more destructive than him!!" Then, with a long-suffering sigh, she returned her attention back to the re-destroyed lab. "And here I was thinking that he couldn't cause any trouble because he was in his cell. Instead, his trainer destroys my lab instead!!" With another sigh, she reached for the phone and pressed the button on the first speed dial number.

_"Hello, you have reached Carl's Carpenters for Catastrophes. How may I help you?"_

The professor sighed. "Yes, this is Professor Maple--"

Before she could continue, the voice interrupted her. _"Oh!! It's YOU again! Don't worry, Mr. Carl says that he now has an emergency carpentry team on 24-hour shifts in case you call. Don't worry, ma'am, we'll be over at the Bishonen Center in twenty minutes."_

And, with that, the person hang up. Professor Maple blinked, staring down at the phone in surprise. "Well.......whadda ya know," she murmured, blinking a little. "I never thought I'd see the day....." With a shrug, she began to clean up some of the mess that Arashi caused, trying to make the laboratory look at least presentable. Before she began, her last thought was: _I feel_ _sorry for Terry, now. He has my utmost pity._ She chuckled a little and started to sweep up the glass shards littering the floor.

* * *

Duet yawned and rubbed her eyes, squinting in the bright sun. The group had quickly left the Bishonen Center after Arashi's 'accident' and were wandering around the bazaar section of Merchant Town. "Why did you wake us up so early, Arashi-chan?" she asked, her voice slurring softly. "I was sleepin'."

Arashi nodded absently, her hand waving unconcernedly in the air. "Well.....'member what we discovered last night? 'Member how this is Merchant Town, Duet?"

Duet nodded her affirmation, looking at the stalls in interest. "Yeah......but why do you want to know if I remember all of that? It's not like there's anything important here, Arashi. Just a bunch of old and horny," she added when she watched an old vendor hide a hentai magazine behind a newspaper, "merchants and traders. Unless we want to get food, why should we care about all of this?"

Arashi grinned as she quickly unbraided and replaited Duo's hair. (Duet didn't like how Duo's braid looked when she did it, and Duo thought that braiding his hair was a pain in the butt. So they both had Arashi do it. By now, she could even braid Duo's hair as she was walking.) "Well......." she began. "Remember Social Studies class? Remember how traders usually sell anything. Weapons, drugs, illegal slaves," at this, both Arashi and Duet frowned deeply. Their mother had been an illegal slave until she had been freed, "and.....Bishonen."

"WHAT?!" Duet shrieked, pouncing on Arashi. "You can't be serious!!!" 

Arashi frowned, trying to pull Duet off of her back. Once Duet had finally loosened her hold and had slid off of her sister's back, Arashi continued: "Bishonen have been in demand lately. Lots of merchants sell them to trainers that don't have enough time to go out and catch their Bishonen themselves. So.......I figured maybe we could both add to our collection."

Arashi quickly counted her Bishonen. "Let's see......I have Goku, Juunana, Heero, Trunks, Terry, and Clef. That makes it a total of six. You have Duo, Vegeta, Wufei, and Kenshin. You have four. So.....um......how about you get nine Bishonen, and I'll get seven. That way, we'll finally have the same amount of Bishonen. How does that sound?"

Duet quickly nodded, then reached into her pockets, searching for money. After several minutes, a horrified expression flickered across her face. She turned her pockets inside out, hoping to find a dollar......a quarter......a nickel.....ANYTHING!!! But all she got for her efforts were a couple lint balls. Duet's eyes began to tear up and her lower lip began to tremble. "Arashi......" she began, looking at the thick wad of bills in her older sister's hand.

Arashi sighed, then gave her sister half of the bills. "I hope you'll learn your lesson this time," she scolded. "You need to learn to save your money, not spend it on ice cream!!"

Duet nodded absently, took the bills, and ran off. Vegeta, Duo, Kenshin, and Wu-Wu gave each other long-suffering looks and chased after their Bishonen trainer. Arashi watched them go, a smirk decorating her lips. "Ten bucks says that she blows all of her money on ice cream," Arashi stated, giving her Bishonens a sidelong glance.

They shook their heads no, not willing to take that bet. "We know your sister better than that," Juunana replied, giving his trainer an amused smile. 

Arashi sighed; then she, too, dragged her Bishonen off to a stall.

**_Several minutes later........_**__

Arashi glared at the vendor's wares darkly, poking several Bisho-balls while she was at it. "There's no good Bishonen!!" she complained to the vendor. I want some that would kick butt!! Not a......"she poked the Bisho-ball once again, causing the Bishonen to pop out, "Quatre."

The female vendor blinked, then quickly put Quatre back in his ball. "Well......what would you want?" she asked politely, looking at Juunana out of the corner of her eye. He saw this and smirked at her; she blushed and looked away.

Arashi thought for a minute. "I want someone strong! Someone who would win battles!! I don't know who....but I.....I.......oh! I don't know!" Arashi scowled down at the table in front of her, absently tracing the checkers with a mental finger.

The vendor grinned to herself, then beckoned the group closer. "You want a Bishonen..... with power to destroy the world, ne?" she asked softly, her black eyes seeming to draw a person deeper, until she swallowed a person's soul whole.

Arashi nodded, her own gray eyes narrowing. "Yes, I want a Bishonen that powerful. But.....the question is: do you have one?" Her eyes narrowed further, and the female vendor could hear a voice whispering in the back of her mind: _You won't fool me with your paltry parlor tricks.....you will not get either mine, or my Bishonen's powers. My father, too, was a Bishonen, and I know how to recognize it in others, too. Your father was a psychic, ne? So your tricks won't work on me. So show us the Bishonen, **now**._

The vendor blinked rapidly and tore her gaze away from Arashi. "Come this way," she said softly, her eyes averted to the ground. She led the group deeper into the tent, where the shadows dominated the area. And there, a small group of black Bisho-balls with silver highlights lay on a black velvet blanket. "These.......these are what you're looking for."

Arashi stepped closer, though her Bishonen stayed back, looking at the black balls in awe. "This......this is what I wanted," Arashi said softly to herself. Her hand slowly touched each ball with a pale fingertip. As she did so, the occupant of the ball popped out in a flash of black light. Kamui, Sanosuke, Akio, Dios, Tasuki, Mikage, and Hotohori. Some didn't consider them powerful Bishonen, but they were wrong. These Bishonen were strong. Strong enough to destroy a world. Arashi grinned, her smile dark and mischievous. "I'll take them."

Arashi quickly threw a wad of money at the vendor, put the Bishonen back into their Bisho-balls, and decided to try to find her little sister.

  
  


Duet looked down at the fifteen scoop nearly-gone ice cream cone sorrowfully, then looked at her much diminished wad of bills. She sweatdropped, and looked at her Bishonen, blushing. "Well....who'd have known that a fifteen scoop ice cream cone would've cost that much?" she asked, laughing nervously.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'bakas' and 'I can't believe I have her for a trainer'. Duo's eyes narrowed, and he 'accidently-on-purpose' smacked Vegeta in the face with his three foot long braid. "It's okay, Duet-chan," he began, "I'm sure we'll find some cheap Bishonen for you _somewhere_......"

Wufei began to shake his head, muttering something along the same lines as Vegeta. Suddenly, Kenshin piped up. "I think that that's what you are looking for, indeed it is," he said, pointing to a run-down stall down the lane. In front of the stall, there was a rather large sign that said: **Bishonen for cheap! Sold to best offer!**

Duet's eyes lit up and she grabbed Duo's braid, dragging him with her as she jogged to the stall. Her sudden change of mood disappeared just as fast when she saw that noone was there. "Heeeeeeelllllllllllooooooooo?" Duet yelled into the tent, making sure that the tent was deserted.

"What do you want?" an on man who looked remarkably like Howard (and also dressed in one of the incredibly tacky Hawaiian shirts) from Gundam Wing grumbled. "Days of Our Lives is on, and I don't want to miss anything!! So hurry up and tell me what you want, then move your butts!"

Duet blinked. "Ummmmm......I wanna buy nine Bishonen?" she asked warily. "I have.....," quickly she counted her money, "ten dollars and twenty-nine cents."

The old man quickly snatched the money from Duet's outstretched hand, looked at it, and reached under the table. He scowled darkly at her, then plopped nine Bisho-balls on top of the table. "Here ya go. Now get, and don't bother me again while The Days of Our Lives is playing, got it?"

Duet and her Bishonen gulped, then nodded quickly. "Got it," she replied. The man (whose name still remains a mystery to this day) 'hmphed' and left. Soon, the sounds of faked sobbing, screams of anger, and staged cat fights could be heard. Duet sweatdropped, then walked away from the stall as fast as she could.

Several minutes later, the small group came to a tree. Duet sat down, Indian-style, and her Bishonen followed suit. "Hmmmmm.......I wonder what Bishonen I got," Duet wondered aloud.

Duo poked her gently. "Well! Open 'em and find out!!"

Duet scowled at Duo, but still followed his order. She tossed the Bisho-balls away from her self, yelling, "Bishonen! I chose you!!"

In a flash of light, Duet's nine new Bishonen appeared. Raditz, Ranma, Quatre, Ryoga, Tenchi, Goten, Kuno, Ferio, and Vash.

From four miles away, Arashi could hear Duet's scream of "YATTA!!!!!!!!"


	11. Sephie-chan!!! Or is it.......?

*grins* As a lot of you have noticed, I've added some Bishonen that weren't originally on the 150 Bishonen list. Soooooo.....ignore that list, m'kay? *tosses it over her shoulder, grinning all kawaii-like* Anyways.....that's about it. *blinks* I'm glad that a lot of people like my ficcie! *sniffles* *glomps readers* DOMO!!!! And now........on with chapter 11! Yatta! Oh.....and I own nothing mentioned in this story. Wait........yes, I do!! I own Arashi, all of the other original characters, and I own the plot!! (Sano: Plot? What plot?) Shut up, you!! Do I have to use the Frying Pan of Doom again? (Sano: *shudders* Nooooo....) *nods all smug-like* Good. Oh, and for all of you who don't know, I've adopted Sanosuke (from **Rurouni Kenshin**) as my lil' mascot!! *pokes Sano-chan* Say hi, Sano!! (Sano: *mumbles*) *glare* I said, SAY HI, SANO-CHAN!!! (Sano: *mumbles some more*) *sighs* I didn't want to do this.....*holds up a lil' skimpy cheerleader outfit* Looks like you get to wear this, 'cause you're my mascot, Sano-chan! *grins evilly* (Sano: *faints*)

PS--All flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. Yummy! =^_^=

  
  


**_Gotta Catch A Bishonen!_**

_Chapter 11_

  
  


Arashi blinked and looked at her Bishonen. The scream of 'YATTA!!!!' echoed around them, causing their ears to ring at the high decibels. "At least now we know where Duet is," Arashi said, her smile crooked.

Her newly enlarged group of Bishonen all glared at her darkly. "What?" Arashi asked innocently. "I was just stating the truth!! We couldn't find her before, and now all we have to do is follow the screams of joy."

Following Vegeta and Wufei's earlier actions, Juunana shook his head sadly and mumbled, "Baka."

Arashi heard this and glared darkly at the android Bishonen. "What was that agian?" she asked, taking her own Frying Pan of Doom out of her backpack. Juunana blinked, then grinned at her widely. "I called you a baka," he answered.

Arashi's eyes narrowed and she quickly got out her Bisho-balls. She called back all of her Bishonen, except for Goku, Trunks, and Heero. "You're my only good ones," she grumbled as she went off in the direction of where they had last heard Duet's screams of rapture.

Fifteen minutes later, the four people came upon Duet and her now larger Bishonen collection. And Arashi blinked in surprise. Her younger sister was a blur, moving quickly from one Bishonen to another, glomping them all. Arashi hung her head and sadly shook her head. "Why me?" she sighed. Her own self-pity at having a fangirl for a little sister soon evaporated when she saw the looks that Duet's Bishonen were giving her. They looked desperate to get away, looking at the red-head with hope in their eyes.

Arashi snickered and poked Goku. He grinned down at her and they both dissolved in giggles. Trunks smiled at the giggling duo, amusement shining in the blue depths of his eyes. Heero threw them an annoyed look, his face still impassive. That is, until Duet accidently mistook him for one of her own Bishonen and glomped him. He let out a 'glurp!' of surprise before Arashi's little sister began strangling him.

"Ummmm........Duet," Arashi began, blinking at her sister. Duet turned her attention to the older trainer. "You do realize that that is my Heero that you're glomping?"

Duet blinked at her and turned her attention to the stoic Wing Gundam pilot. She grinned at him, uttered an "Ooops!" and then proceeded to glomp her Raditz.

He looked like he wanted to cry. He tried to edge away from his new trainer, but Duet's grip was so tight, he wasn't able to sneak away. Arashi coughed into her hand, stifling another snicker.

Half an hour later, the group was once again walking down a road. Like Arashi, Duet figured that she now had too many Bishonen to keep them all out at the same time. So now only Duo, Wufei, and Vash were out of their Bisho-balls, walking with Duet, behind Arashi and her Bishonen. But soon afterwards, Duet had to put her Wufei back in his Ball. Duo and Vash were teasing the Chinese pilot and his grip on his katana had slowly begun to tighten. Once Duet saw this happen, she exchanged Wufei for Tenchi.

All was going well until......... "Ne......Duet-chan......I wanna Sephie-chan!!" Arashi suddenly exclaimed, looking into the brush with cat eyes, trying to spot a wild Bishonen.

"Sephie-chan?" Duet asked blankly, blinking at her older sister. "What's that? I've never heard of one before."

Arashi sighed and gave her sister a grin. "Sephie-chan is my pet name for Sephiroth. Ya know.......pretty green eyes.....long flowing hair.......total bad dude."

Duet blinked again. "He sounds like Vegeta!!" Arashi's eyes suddenly glowed and she bonked her sister on the head with her Frying Pan of Doom. 

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!!!" Arashi yelled as she bonked her sister again. Tenchi, Duo, Vash, Goku, Trunks, and Heero watched all of this with little sweatdrops running down their heads.

"Think we should stop Arashi?" Tenchi asked, looking worriedly at his new trainer. "I mean......Arashi might give Duet brain damage!!"

Duo shook his head sadly. "Nope. Too late for that, buddy."

A shoe went flying through the air, pegging Duo in the back of the head and knocking him unconscious. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, DUO-CHAN???" Duet asked threateningly, stomping up the Bishonen group and retrieving her shoe. Too bad Duo couldn't answer. He was totally knocked out.

Suddenly Trunks, who had been watching the trail before them, narrowed his dark blue eyes. "Hey, guys," he started, shading his eyes from the sun's glare. "Who's that?"

The group stopped their bickering and looked in the same direction that Trunks was. There, walking towards them, was a tall man........with long, flowing hair.

"Sephie-chan!!" Arashi yelled and launched herself at him, glomping onto the man firmly.


	12. Not Sephie-chan!! It's Milly-chan!!

A/N: *pops up singing Rinbu from Revolutionary Girl Utena* Okie! Well, I'm back! And I have a present for you too! Here's chapter 12!! Hope everyone likes it!! *glomp* I'm glad that a lot of people like this story!! When I put it up, I thought that no one would review it and think that it's stupid.....but all of these reviews brings a tear to my eye. *wipes away tear* Anyways.......oh, here Son Mist. *hands her a couple of marshmallows* Yummy, ne? *grins* Well......in this story Gwen (SuperSaiyanGenius.........now SweetPotatoPie) and Crystal (Jade Akutenshi), and Kikka (Son Mist) show up! Hope ya guys like it!! (P.S.-Can any of you guys review Crystal and Gwen's stories? Thankies!!! *glomp*) --To Gwen: GOMEN!! I couldn't fit your scene that you want into this chapter. Next chapter I promise!!! *pinky swears*----

P.S.-I own NOTHING!! NOTHING I SAY!!!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! (Sano: But what about Arashi and Duet and Gwen and Crystal? Aren't they somewhat YOUR characters.....?) *blink* HEY!! You're right!!! Okie......well, I know nothing except Arashi, Duet, Gwen, and Crystal. They are my characters and therefore, I own them!! *grins manically* *thinks for a minute* Oh, yeah!! The plot's mine too! Also: all flames will be used to toast my marshmallows so that way I can make s'mors. Yummy, ne? =^_^=................~~~~~ Trowa emotion!! ///_n;; How wai!!!!! *glomp*

  
  


___Chapter Twelve_

"Sephie-chan!!!!!" Arashi cried, jumping into the long-haired Bishonen's arms and hugging him tightly around his neck. The others watched her while little sweatdrops formed above their heads.

"Man......think that that Bishie can breathe???" Duo asked Trunks, looking at Arashi in fear. If she could squeeze someone that she loves that hard.......think of what she could do to someone she DIDN'T like.....

"Uh.......excuse me, miss?" the Bishonen asked softly, puzzled beyond belief and trying to untangle Arashi's arms from their stranglehold on his neck. He couldn't breathe and was slowly turning blue.......not a good thing.

Arashi blinked. **_Hey......that doesn't sound like my Sephie-chan!!!_** She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. "YOU'RE NOT MY SEPHIE-CHAN!!!!!" she screamed and backpedaled out of his arms and landed on her butt.

Zechs Merquise blinked several times, looking down at the girl sitting in the dirt, rubbing her injured organ. As Duet was watching this, her grin grew broader and broader. Suddenly, she ran towards Zechs and Arashi, leaving a dust cloud behind herself.

When she was right in front of the two, she accidently knocked over Arashi in her hurry to get to the tall Bishonen; then she jumped into Zechs' arms.....which is exactly what Arashi had done just seconds before.

"MILLY-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Duet screeched. Reaching into her pocket, she got out a Bisho-ball and bonked him on the head with it. Zechs let out a startled yelp and disappeared in a flash of light. Duet fell through the air and fell onto her older sister heavily. Completely ignoring her swirly-eyed sister, Duet hugged the Bisho-ball to her chest, still sitting on Arashi's stomach.

"Can't.......breathe......." the red-headed Bishonen trainer managed to croak hoarsely, staring at her Bishonen pleadingly. Trunks, Goku, and Heero exchanged worried looks and returned their attention back to Arashi, who was slowly being squished by her little sister.

"Ummm.......Duet......" Goku began, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. Duet turned around and looked at the Bishonen questioningly, her brown eyes wide.

"You're squishing your older sister," a voice interrupted.

"Yeah," a second voice continued. "She's turning blue, and I don't think that that's a good sign. I think that she's suffocating."

"Oi.......I feel sorry for Arashi," yet another voice commented. The tone turned thoughtful and continued: "I wonder how long she can hold her breath. Not much longer, ne?"

Duet, surprised, jumped up and stared into the woods, where the voices were coming from. Two of them sounded familiar, but she couldn't be positive. As Duet jumped off of her, Arashi began to take deep breaths of air, filling her lungs to capacity. Next time Duet decided to squish her, she'd be ready.

Slowly, as not to alarm the two girls, the figures stepped out from the shadows. And the girls were greeted by two familiar friends.

Crystal grinned down at Arashi, who was still lying on the ground. "See? I told you we'd meet again sometime soon. I was right, ne?" Arashi just blinked and looked up at Crystal, not comprehending that one of her friends was speaking to her. Then........

"NE!!!" Arashi yelled and jumped up to glomp the smaller trainer. Crystal almost fell backward, but managed to keep her balance. Once she was done glomping the co-gym leader, Arashi let her go and turned her attention to the other trainer. Gwen grinned back at her.

"It's good to see you again, Arashi and Duet," Gwen said, her grin broadening. "Oh, and there's someone I want you to meet. Everyone, this is my cousin, Kikka. She's just begun her Bishonen capturing journey." She gestured to the third person still in the shadows. "Come on out and say hello to our friends, Kikka."

A girl, who probably just turned fourteen, stepped out from the shadows. "Hello," she said softly, her eyes downcast. She was small for her age and petite. Her hair was lavender with gold streaks dispersed every so often, had greenish blue eyes, and was wearing green army shorts and a baggy blue shirt.

Duet grinned at the young girl. "Hi!! I'm Duet, and that's my sister Arashi. Which Bishonen have you caught so far?"

The girl sighed and grinned crookedly at Gwen. "Well....I just started last week, so I'm not very good yet. Plus too, Gwen and Crystal have helped me when we've spotted a Bishonen. They told me which Bishonen to use, what attacks, and when I REALLY needed help, they would put their own Bishonen into use. So......technically, I haven't caught any Bishonen on my own. But so far I have Chibi Goten-who I like to call Go-chan, Quatre--I'm having my Go-chan train him so that way he'll be able to dodge attacks, I have Gourry, Tai, and Chibi Trunks." She sighed and looked mournful. "And that's all I have so far......."

Duet looked sympathetic. "Don't worry, Kikka! I'm sure that you'll catch some more Bishonen as the time goes on. It took ME a while to catch all of the ones that I have now!"

Finally, Kikka looked interested. "Really? Which ones do you have so far?" And the two girls walked off, discussing the different Bishonen and their attacks. They were soon oblivious to the world.

Arashi watched the two wander off, a smile flickering across her face. Then she returned her attention to the two older Bishonen trainers. "Why are you guys here anyways? I mean....aren't you supposed to be at the Maxwell Church: SSG gym? Is something wrong?"

Crystal grinned at her. "Nope! Something's completely RIGHT!!" Then, ignoring the two Bishonen trainers, she began to do a little dance. She got out Chibi Trunks and they began to dance together. (Think the Bandit Dance.....ala Fushigi Yugi. ^.^) Arashi and Gwen watched her and Chibi Trunks for several more seconds then shrugged.

Answering Arashi's question, Gwen said, "Well, remember how Crystal and I are trying to become part of the Big Four?"

Arashi nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, I remember. Aren't the Big Four really good Bishonen trainers. Like......the best in the world?"

"Yes, they are. But Crystal and I finally wracked up enough points. Now we have to go against the Big Four in a Bishonen battle and if we defeat all Four, they'll kick out the two weakest members and then we'll become the newest members of the Big Four."

Arashi grinned at her. "That's great! I'll be rooting for you. Hey.......do you, Crystal, and Kikka want to come with us for a while?"

Gwen grinned and nodded. "Definitely. Shake on it?" With that, she held out her hand and looked at Arashi expectantly. Arashi grinned back and shook her hand.

"We're gonna have fun!!" she suddenly yelled and joined Crystal in her Bandit Dance with Chibi Trunks. She added Tasuki and all four continued dancing. Gwen, Kikka, and Duet watched this and sweatdropped, while Arashi and Duet's Bishonen facefaulted.


	13. I Challenge You, Kyoko of the Angel Gym!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own nuthin' except for my original characters. So there! ;P Oh, and just to let you know: Kojimato really is a gift that BlueMew gave to me! (Thank you again sooo much, BlueMew!) And the Dragon Prince/Wu-Dragon really is Ele's idea. I have no claim to either. And now.........shameless self-promotion time! *grin grin* Please visit my site!

http://www.geocities.com/nekochansplaceofotakuness/index.html

Thank you!! *glomps* Oh, and yes, Gwen! The Top Secret Thing does happen in this chapter......and in upcoming chapters, too. *evil grin* *walks away singing ½, the second Rurouni Kenshin opening song* This chapter is dedicated to Kyoko from the Bishie ML! *waves* Ja! *winks*

  
  
  
  


Gotta Catch a Bishonen!

Chapter Thirteen

  
  


Later on that night, Arashi, Duet, Crystal, Gwen, and Kikka sat around a campfire. As the time wore on, they began to catch up on what Arashi and Duet had missed these past several weeks.

"The Big Four have been usurped," Gwen began. At Arashi's curious look, she continued, "They aren't the Big Four anymore. They're the Bishonen Masters. Instead of four main trainers, the Masters now consists of five girls."

"Who?" Duet asked softly, her dark brown eyes wide. "How could this happen so fast, in so short amount of time? That'd take years to prepare.....but you're saying that this all took place in about.......two weeks......"

Gwen shrugged. "We don't know how this happened. All we know is that five girls beat all of the members of the Big Four and made the Bishonen Masters. The Leaders consist of three girls: BlueMew, Kyoko, and Ele. Then there are three lesser members: Shade and Enisha. They're all extremely powerful, but it's somewhat easier for me and Crystal to become members. All we have to do is beat Shade, Enisha, and one of the Leaders. We already know what type of Bishonen all five of them use."

"I still don't understand the Bishonen type thing," Kikka complained, frowning in thought. "Can you explain it to me again? Please, cousin?"

Gwen grinned evilly. "Sure, but Crystal explains it much better."

"Geez, thanks for leaving me all of the work," Crystal muttered, throwing Gwen a dark look and nudging her fellow co-gym leader with her foot. "Okay, all Bishonen are divided into several categories: Heaven, Magic, Mecha, Ki, Space, Weapons, Digital, Assassin, Thief, Justice/Protection, and Normal--just to name a few. Those categories can be further divided into subcategories. These include: Gundam, Rune Gods, Angel, Gods, Swords, Guns, Pilots, Police, Bounty Hunters, and so on. As you can tell, God-type Bishonen are the most powerful-even more so than Angel-type. Ki and Magic-types follow Heaven-types."

Arashi blinked and looked thoughtful. "What types do that Bishonen Masters have?"she asked, tapping her lips in thought.

Crystal sighed and edged closer to her Chibi Trunks, cuddling with the young lavender-haired demi-Saiyan, and Duo, her Mecha Bishonen. "Well.......we know for sure that BlueMew has Digital and Music Bishonen, Kyoko has Angel Bishonen, and Ele has Mecha Bishonen. But......something is different about BlueMew and Ele's Bishonen; they were able to evolve them higher than anyone else has been able to do. So Bishonen that would usually be considered extremely weak are actually very strong. And Kyoko......well, Angel Bishonen are strong enough as it is; then with her Gizoku boys--who are amazing Thieves--she's almost unbeatable. I heard that she's only been beaten less than five times; the same goes for Ele and BlueMew. Shade deals with Weapons, Space, and Assassin-type Bishonen. Enisha deals with Weapons--mostly Sword-type--, Ki, and Magic-type Bishonen."

Kikka blinked and looked at her older cousin. "Wow.......and you two have to battle against these trainers?" At Gwen's nod, Kikka glomped her Goten and Quatre. "B-But what happens if you get hurt, cousin?"she whimpered and worried her lower lip. "I don't want you to be hurt, Crystal and Gwen....."

Gwen smiled softly at her cousin. "Don't worry, Kikka. We'll be fine." Turning, she directed her attention once again to Arashi. "Kyoko's gym isn't far from here. Crystal and I are planning to challenge her tomorrow. Do you and Duet want to come?"

Arashi and Duet nodded at the girl. Gwen smiled and yawned. Already, Kikka had left and snuggled into her sleeping bag with Goten curled at her side. "Well.....I'm tired," Gwen yawned once again, rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to bed." She stood up and stretched. "C'mon, Bardock, it's time for bed." With a wink at the group of girls and their Bishonen, Gwen made her way to her side of the campsite.

"See, Duet? This is why there are Bishonen-human hybrids like ourselves," Arashi commented, watching Gwen leave with a raised eyebrow. Duet nodded and giggled.

As Arashi said this, Crystal's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute........you guys are half Bishonen, too?"

Arashi nodded and grinned. "Yup, my dad was a Bardock--I don't know who--and Duet's father was a Treize. She doesn't know who her father is, either. Neither of us do."

"Really?" Crystal exclaimed. "My dad was a Duo and Gwen's was a Vegeta. We aren't sure about Kikka's father, but we think that it was a Goku."

Duet blinked and looked over at the two slumbering figures. "Wow.......I never knew that there were so many Bishonen-human hybrids......"

Arashi nudged Duet with a foot. "There normally aren't.....remember? We're illegal. But we do tend to bond easily, as we're doing now.....we seem to unconsciously recognize each other for what we truly are......" Crystal nodded at this and leaned against her Duo.

Duet made a thoughtful noise and also stood up. "I never thought of it in that way before......" she commented. "Anyways, I'm beat. Come on, Duo. I forgot my pillow at the last town and you're almost as comfortable as it was."

Arashi giggled as Duet snuggled into her sleeping bag, dragging Duo by the braid behind her.

Once the three others were asleep, Arashi sighed and looked at Crystal. "What are you going to do against Kyoko?" she asked and held her chin between her hands, using her knees as a rest. "It'll be hard to beat her."

"I know......."Crystal replied and began to unbraid her Duo's hair. "But....all we can do is hope. And all we can do is try."

"Yeah....."Duo commented. "And I'll try to do the best that I'm able to. I know how hard Crystal's fought, and I'll help her to go even further."

Crystal smiled softly, her brown eyes glittering in unshed tears. "Thank you, Duo," she whispered and placed a kiss against his cheek. "It really means a lot to me."

"So.....now how do you become one of the Bishonen Masters? I know that you told Duet and myself how to become a member of the Big Four, but have the rules changed?"

Crystal nodded slightly. "Yes, now you must defeat three out of the five Masters in order to become one of the Bishonen Masters. Like the Big Four, they kick out their weakest member. And so that means that Gwen and I have to defeat Kyoko tomorrow....."

"Which Bishonen are you using?" Arashi asked, her dark gray eyes shadowed by the darkness.

"Well......I'm using Duo, Ashitaka, and Chibi Trunks. Gwen is using Yue, Bardock, and Vegeta. We're trying to lean towards Magic and Ki Bishonen, but the battle will be difficult. And Gwen's Yue is nowhere near as powerful as Kyoko's. Gwen uses her Yue every so often, while Kyoko's speciality is Angel Bishonen. So Gwen is at a disadvantage there......."

Arashi continued staring into the flames for the next several minutes. Finally, she spoke, "Better get to bed. You don't want to be tired for tomorrow's battle. Now that'd be a baka thing to do."

Through the darkness, Arashi could sense Crystal's smile. "Thanks. Good night, mi amiga."

"Night, Crystal," Arashi replied as Crystal walked behind her, returning Duo to his Bisho-ball and Chibi Trunks following behind her.

Arashi sat by the fire for several more minutes. Then, with a sigh, she stood and walked deeper into the forest, shadows flickering across her face and shimmering silver in her red-orange hair. Once she was deep enough into the forest that the fire's light couldn't penetrate the shadows, Arashi stopped and leaned against a tree, it's rough bark rubbing against her pale cheek. Sighing once again, she closed her eyes and turned her face skyward.

"What are we going to do?" Arashi muttered to herself. "How am I going to overcome the obstacle that Kyoko and the new Bishonen Masters represent? How am I going to win?"

"Well.....maybe it'd help if you had us as your Bishonen," a silky voice drawled from the darkness to Arashi's right. Her eyes jerking open, Arashi scanned the forest before her. She spotted a flash of white and her gaze was directed to the area in which the voice originated.

A Sephiroth with one white wing stepped forward. He grinned softly and said, "Your father thought that you could use us." He glanced over a shoulder and gestured. A Yue, Medu, Satoshi, Sesshoumaru, Clow Reed, Suzaku, Nuriko, Aburatsubo, Chichiri, Xelloss, Trowa, Hiko, Sojiro, Inu-Yasha, Zelgadis, Yamato, Taichi, Touya, a Battousai Kenshin (like Duet's Kenshin...only in his Battousai mode), Gourry, Yuugioh, Aoshi, Gene, Vash, and Gentatsu stepped out of the shadows behind him. "And so," Sephiroth continued, "your father sent us to help you."

"B--But......how?" Arashi whispered, her gray eyes wide. "How is this possible?"

Yue's eyes flashed silver. "Your father is one of the most well-respected Bishonen--he's powerful and can foresee the future. Because of this, we regard him somewhat as a Leader. He sent us to you. We are now yours."

Arashi blinked at the magnitude of what was happening to her. "But what about Duet? It isn't fair that I get all of you, while Duet has less Bishonen......"

Xelloss grinned evilly. "That's a secret!"

Giving the shorter Bishonen a dark glare, Zelgadis said, "What this baka is trying to say is that, like Bardock, Treize is gathering Bishonen for Duet, his daughter. She'll be getting more Bishonen later, once he's done gathering them."

"He's just having trouble getting Bishonen to do what he says," Medu added with an evil snicker. He grinned darkly and his grin turned into a smirk.

"Come on, you guys!" Gourry began. "It's late and Arashi needs her rest for the battle tomorrow. It's going to be a hard one."

Yue nodded and stepped forward. Taking Arashi's chin between his fingers, he brought her face up to look into his eyes. "Sleep," Yue whispered and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Arashi's eyes fluttered shut and her legs started to collapse under her. Before she could hit the ground, Sephiroth caught her in his arms. "Let's go put her to bed," Sephiroth said. All of the Bishonen returned to their balls, floating into Arashi's backpack. Sephiroth wrapped his one wing around himself and Arashi. He concentrated and in an instant, they returned to the campsite. "Pleasant dreams," Sephiroth whispered. A flash of light, and he returned to his own Bisho-ball.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen awoke with a yawn and stretched cat-like. "Hmmmm......." she purred and snuggled closer to her Bardock. "I could get used to waking up like this......."she said sleepily and snuggled closer. Bardock smiled indulgently and gently kissed the top of her head.

I'll always be there for you........no matter what, he thought to himself and wrapped his arms around Gwen, bringing her closer. Gwen closed her eyes, listening to the Saiyan's strong heartbeat.

All of this was interrupted when Kikka suddenly sat up and screeched, "QUATRE!!! WHERE ARE YOU???!!!" Surprised, Gwen, Crystal, Duet, Arashi, and their Bishonen sat up and stared at the small girl. "MY QUATRE!!!" Kikka continued. "HE'S GONE!!!"

Just then, the said Quatre ran out of the forest, blonde hair dripping and a pink towel wrapped around his slim waist. "What? What's wrong, Mistress Kikka?"

Duet sniggered and poked Duo, pointing to Quatre's pink towel. "And where were you?" she asked, continuing to nudge her Duo in the ribs. All too soon, they couldn't hold their laughter in anymore and together they burst out in giggles.

Quatre turned a delicate shade of red. "Well..........ummm............no one was awake yet, and I like to take daily showers.........and there was a stream just a hundred feet into the forest, and I decided to take a shower. I'm sorry that I worried you, Mistress Kikka."

Kikka grinned at Quatre. "Don't worry about it. It's just that when I woke up, you were gone and I panicked." Suddenly, she giggled. "But I think that it'd be a good thing to go and put some clothes on......"

Quatre turned a darker shade of red and walked stiff-legged back into the forest. Arashi giggled at his walk and looked down at Goku, who somehow managed to sleep through the entire incident. "How is it that my Heero wakes up instantly, but Goku is dead as a rock?" she asked herself. Sighing, she nudged her Ki Bishonen with a foot. No response. "Oh, well....."Arashi sighed and returned him to his Bisho-ball, deciding that trying to wake up the large Saiyan was a worthless cause.

Quickly, the girls began to pack up their campsite. Crystal and Duet's Duos weren't much help----all they did was sit around and talk and cause an even bigger mess. Heero, Bardock, and Quatre managed to clean up most of the site by themselves, though Quatre couldn't lift the heavier things.

Soon, the group was off. They quickly made their way down the pathway (the RIGHT pathway, because Duet and her Kenshin wasn't giving directions), the two Duos chatter a comforting background noise.

After about three hours, the group of girls found themselves in a huge city. 

"Well, this is it," Crystal said softly, looking at the center of the city. Even from this great distance, the girls could see the huge Bishonen gym. Calling their Bishonen back into their balls, Crystal, Gwen, Kikka , Arashi, and Duet slowly made their way into the huge city.

As they walked deeper, they became surrounded by things from different countries, foreign food smells reaching their noses and making their stomachs growl in hunger.

"I'm hungry........."Duet whined, rubbing her stomach gently and drooling when they passed a display of cheese Danishes. "Food..........."

"We'll get food after we've finished the battles, okay?" Gwen said, she and Arashi tugging Duet away from the food.

All too soon, the girls stood in front of the doors. "C'mon guys........let's go. Into the belly of the beast....." Kikka softly said and pushed the golden doors open.

The gym was done in pale colors, the main color being white. There was a sign that said "Angel Gym" done in gold letters on the wall opposite from them.

"Hello?" Crystal called as they stepped deeper into the entrance hall. "Anyone here?"

A door to their left opened and a girl stepped out. She was tall, only a little shorter than Arashi. She had long black hair pulled back into a braid and startling green eyes. She wore a black tank top somewhat similar to Arashi's, black leather pants, and black knee boots. She stared at the visitors for a moment, then smirked. "Welcome to the Angel Gym,"she said. Even her voice was dark.

Duet blinked. "You don't look angel-like to me," she commented.

If it was possible, the girl's smirk deepened. "That's because I'm not the gym leader. I'm Demona, and I'm Kyoko's little sister." At the girls' puzzled looks, she continued, "Kyoko is a traveling Gym leader and she isn't here right now."

"When will she be back?" Gwen asked, worried that they wouldn't be able to challenge this particular Bishonen Master.

Demona shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes it's for a day......other times it's for weeks. Once it was for two years. That's why she caught the Gizoku boys. They and I take care of the gym while Kyoko's gone; she doesn't battle with them, so this is acceptable and allowed by the Bishonen League Committee."

"Gizoku boys?" Duet asked. "Who're they? I've never heard of those particular Bishonen before."

"Oh, the Gizoku boys? They've only been recently discovered. Kyoko is the first trainer to have trained them......Let's see, there are Kikunosuke, Natsuki, Goro Tadanof, Subaru, and Ryota. Since Kikunosuke is Kyoko's favorite, the Angel Gym is also known as they Shiratori Dojo, since Shiratori is Kikunosuke's last name. You'll meet them later. Anyways, just give the Gizoku boys your name, and we'll contact you whenever Kyoko comes back."

Arashi looked down and noticed the black Bisho-balls around Demona's waist. "You have a Xellos and Nakago, don't you? Can't you use them to contact Kyoko?"

Demona's jaw dropped, amazed. "H-How did you know that I have a Nakago and Xellos?" she asked, covering several particular balls with her hands. 

"I--I don't know....."Arashi replied. It looks like some of my father's powers are manifesting themselves.........I wonder if I'll be able to use ki attacks later on......

Demona blinked, then nodded. "Yes, I do have a Xellos and Nakago........and you're right. I can use Xellos to contact Kyoko. I've never thought of doing that........but it'll still take her a couple of hours to come. Would you be willing to wait that long for a Bishonen battle?"

The girls nodded and Demona smirked once again, leaving the room and enlarging the Bisho-ball that contained Xellos. "Oh, and just to let you know, you girls have free rein of the gym until Kyoko arrives. Just please don't disturb the Bishonen if they're training, okay?"

The girls nodded once again and Demona walked through the doorway, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, guys......I'm going to look around by myself for a bit, okay?" Arashi said. Once the four others left through one of the many doorways, Arashi released Trunks. Together, they began their explorations of the gym. "The battle is going to be hard," Arashi commented after a long silence.

Trunks didn't reply for a long time. Finally, "I know. But I think that you might win, Arashi. You're stronger than you think."

Arashi snorted and glanced at Trunks out of the corner of her eye. "Funny, Trunks. Really funny." 

Trunks sighed and stopped, stopping Arashi with him. "Well.......didn't you get any Angel Bishonen last night?"

Arashi blinked in amazement. "How'd you know about that?" she asked, poking Trunks in the arm. Trunks grinned and crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"Bardock told me about it a couple of days ago. I could sense the Bishonen's ki when they came to you last night. I know that you got Yue and Sephiroth......this is an angel gym; they're Angel and Magic-type Bishonen. Use them."

"Does everyone except me know my father?" Arashi scowled darkly. Then.........she sighed. "I would use them......normally. But I can't. They aren't trained enough. So that means that I'll have to rely heavily on my Magic and Ki-type Bishonen........but I'll lose for sure. Angel-type Bishonen are the second strongest types. What am I to do?"

"Don't worry so much, Arashi. I know that you'll be able to figure it out. You will win, I know you will.........deep inside my heart, I know that you're going to win this battle."

Arashi smiled softly and hugged Trunks. "Thanks for the faith and support," she said softly. And then, once again, they began their silent exploration through the large and expansive gym.

They were about twenty minutes into their journey when a Bishonen that looked extremely like Aya stepped out of a doorway, yelling over his shoulder. He wore shorts that came to his knees, knee pads, black gloves with the fingers cut out, a yellow sash tied around his waist, and a red shirt that opened halfway down his chest--also, there was no material in the shoulder area.

He looked up and finally noticed the lavender-haired Bishonen and his trainer. He smiled and said, "Hello. I'm Kikunosuke Shiratori. I help the gym leader run her gym while she's adventuring."

"I'm Mirai Trunks, and this is my trainer, Arashi Kenji," Trunks greeted, holding out a hand.

Kikunosuke took Trunks's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you both," Kikunosuke said, his voice exactly like Trunks'.

Arashi giggled. "You're a voice mimicker. You must be excellent at disguises..........and you're an excellent thief. Trunks, if I were you, I'd look to see if your watch is still there."

Trunks looked down and glared at Kikunosuke when he saw that his watch was gone. Kikunosuke laughed and gave Trunks back his watch. "I'm impressed," he told Arashi. "Not a lot of people see when I steal something. You have an amazing trainer, Trunks. I think that she's going to give Kyoko a run for her money."

Arashi blushed and Trunks grinned smugly. "Anyways, would you like to meet the other members of the Gizoku team?" Kikunosuke asked, walking away and looking at them over his shoulder.

Grinning at him, Arashi grabbed Trunks' hand and followed the new Bishonen, dragging the poor Trunks behind her.

Kikunosuke walked down several corridors, passing rooms where Bishonen trained. As more Bishonen passed, Arashi began to notice something extremely important: almost all of Kyoko's Bishonen were Angels. One of the few exceptions to the rule was sitting at a desk, typing away diligently at his computer.

"That's Yuki," Kikunosuke commented. "Kyoko doesn't really use him to battle, but lets him write......it's one of the ways that she uses to make this Gym so prosperous. She sells his books. He's an excellent writer, and the female population seems to adore him."

Finally, after about ten minutes of walking, Kikunosuke stopped in front of a door. "This is our domain. Only Kyoko, members of the Gizoku, and people we invite are allowed in here. And you are welcome, always."

He pressed a palm against the door and opened it. Following slowly, Arashi and Trunks stepped into the dark room.

Seated at a computer console, a young man with long pale hair sat typing steadily, occasionally glancing down at a thick volume propped up against the computer. He wore a shirt identical to Kikunosuke's, except his was white. He also wore skin tight black pants, and the yellow pirate-like sash around his waist. Kikunosuke gestured to him, "This is Natsuki Hamashima. He's the one that deals with computers, precision, and medicine. He got his doctor's degree in the fifth grade, so he's a genius to boot. Natsuki specializes in conning people, while I specialize at disguise."

Next, Kikunosuke gestured to another member of the Gizoku team. The new boy had dark blue hair cut in a shaggy bob and wide dark blue eyes. His shirt was pink and he wore shorts, just like Kikunosuke. "This is Goro Tadanof. He's half-Russian. His speciality is sleight of hand, magic, lock-picking, pickpocketing, shoplifting, and throwing knives." As he spoke, Goro picked up one of his ninja throwing knives and threw it at Natsuki. It landed in the wall--an inch away from Natsuki's head.

"This is Subaru Akaboshi," Kikunosuke said, pointing to a young man with short blonde hair. Subaru wore an earring in his left ear, had several necklaces, and had two rings on his right hand. His shirt was dark blue and, like Natsuki, he wore black pants. "Subaru specializes in ESP, psychokinesis, soul induction, and he can see through objects." Subaru, who had been leaning against a wall with his eyes closed, suddenly opened his eyes and stared at them, glaring darkly.

Shrugging it off, Kikunosuke gestured to the last Gizoku member. He was in a corner, practicing karate. He had shorts with knee pads and his shirt was blue--like Subaru's, but only a different shade. His hair was shaggy and was tied back into a low ponytail. "This is Ryota Nango. He specializes in Kendo, fencing, and martial arts. He's the strongest out of all of us."

Halfway through the introduction, Arashi had wandered off and was leaning over Natsuki's shoulder. Suddenly, she spoke up. "That's wrong," she commented, pointing to a particular paragraph in Natsuki's document.

Natsuki blinked and looked over his shoulder. "Excuse me?" he asked as he stared up at the red-headed Bishonen trainer.

"I'm sorry,"Arashi began, "I didn't mean to interrupt your work. But the outcome wouldn't be this. The genes aren't compatible. There would either be a mutation if you combine them, or the result would be completely different from what you think."

Natsuki blinked once again and directed his attention to his paper. Closely examining it, he nodded in satisfaction. "You're right," he said softly. "The genes aren't compatible."

Pointing to yet another section in the paper, Arashi continued, "And here, the specimen won't be perfect.........because of the combination of chromosomes, there'll be yet another mutation in the DNA. From this combination, the specimen will be a hemophiliac. That won't happen if you add four more X-chromosomes."

Natsuki's jaw dropped. "That's what will happen," he muttered to himself. He looked over his shoulder once again and stared at Arashi, wide-eyed. "How do you know about all of these things? Are you a doctor also?"

Arashi shook her head and continued to scan the document, looking for errors. "No, I'm not a doctor. But my mother was a geneticist, besides being an herbalist. She taught me everything she knew before I was five years old. Since then, I've added to my knowledge."

Natsuki nodded thoughtfully and continued his typing. Suddenly, his hands stilled. "Your last name.........you said that it was Kenji, didn't you, Arashi?" Arashi nodded. "You and your sister are the children of Natasha Kenji? You are the only daughter of the Bardock known as Leader?" Once again, Arashi nodded. "By Kami.......your mother is the best geneticist in the whole entire world."

Finally, Arashi shook her head. "No, that's wrong. Even mother admits it. She's the second best geneticist on the planet. I'm the best. The same can be applied to Duet. Mother is the second best herbalist in the world.......Duet is the best in that category."

Natsuki and the other Bishonen who had been listening to the conversation continued to look more and more shocked. Natsuki was once again going to say something when he was interrupted by a huge gong ringing through the Gym.

"Come," Kikunosuke said. "Kyoko has returned to the Gym. And now, it's time for your Bishonen battle to begin. Please follow me."

As Trunks and Arashi followed Kikunosuke, they finally began to realize how far into the Gym they had explored. They, the two Bishonen and the trainer, arrived at the Gym's entrance after about an hour of walking.

"We're here," Kikunosuke said softly. "I wish you the best of luck in your upcoming battle." And then, the Gizoku member left.

As the two companions edged closer to the huge doors, Arashi and Trunks saw that Duet, Crystal, Gwen, and Kikka sat outside the doors, hopeless expressions on their faces. When Gwen noticed Arashi's gaze, tears shimmered in her eyes and she buried her face in Bardock's chest, refusing to meet her friends' gazes. Bardock whispered something to her and gently stroked her head. Once she had calmed down again, he gently pressed a kiss against the top of her head.

"Hey, guys.........How did your battles go?" Arashi asked softly, squatting down on the balls of her feet and looking at her friends in thought.

"No," Gwen said, her face still buried in Bardock's chest.

"We lost......." Crystal continued. Ashitaka quickly moved forward, patting his trainer's face, trying to get the dazed look out of her eyes.

Duet hung her head, clear tears gathering in her eyes. "We all.......we all lost. No one won against Kyoko........she was too strong, too powerful." Duet buried her face in Duo's neck, crying softly.

They.........they lost......... Arashi thought to herself in amazement. Not one of them won..... She opened her mouth, about to say something. But Demona opened the Gym's doors and looked at Arashi. "Kyoko has been waiting for you. Are you ready to lose?" she smirked. 

Glaring darkly at the green-eyed girl, Arashi stood. "Come on, Trunks. It's time to go and get an Angel Gym Badge."

Trunks grinned and stood up also. Then they followed the medium-sized girl, walking deeper into the building. After about five minutes, they came to the actual battling grounds. The walls were painted light blue with white clouds. Over that, the battling arena was surrounded by a thick, damp fog.

Across from Arashi, a young woman stood. She had dark brown hair, with reddish highlights, that came to mid-back; her eyes were a dark hazel brown. She was small, shorter than Demona, Gwen, and Arashi. She was about Crystal and Duet's height. Kyoko wore black pants and a white shirt identical to those worn by the Gizoku boys----only her shirt was zipped up to her neck.

Arashi cleared her throat and stared deep into Kyoko's eyes. "My name is Arashi Kenji and I challenge you, Kyoko, to a Gym battle."

Kyoko smiled. "I accept your challenge. Now, are you ready to lose? Go, Access Time, I choose you!"

Just then, an angel with long, flowing hair and face jewels appeared in the middle of the battling arena.

Okay.......okay........Kyoko chose an Angel-type Bishonen.......my best bet is to use either a Ki or Magic-type Bishonen. Juunana? No; too unpredictable. Clef? No; he's tired from all of the traveling. Goku? No; still not strong enough. Trunks?.........yes!! He can go Super Saiyan, so I might be able to have an advantage.............. "Trunks, go!"

Trunks grinned evilly at Access Time, then winked at his trainer. Still grinning, Trunks flew into the battle arena.

"Super Saiyan.......now!!" Arashi called, her gaze narrowed as she surveyed the Angel Bishonen standing across from her own Bishonen. But when Trunks went Super Saiyan, all Kyoko did was smirk slightly, and her little sister's smirk became even more evident.

"That won't help," Kyoko told the red-headed trainer. "Even a Super Saiyan cannot possibly stand up to my Angels. Besides, you're at a disadvantage. You need to tell your Bishonen what attacks to use. I don't have that hindrance. My Bishonen know what attacks to use because they know me. So, unfortunately, you're going to lose........just like your friends."

"NO! I can't afford to lose! I won't lose!" Arashi yelled. "Trunks............FINISHING BUSTER!!"

Trunks did the complicated hand movements that made up his signature ki blast; then a huge energy ball burst from his hands and was blasted towards Access Time.

All the Angel did was hold up his right hand. A huge light shield surrounded him, protecting the Angel. The ki ball bounced off his outstretched hand and flew back to the golden Super Saiyan, slamming into him and coming close to knocking him unconscious. 

Trunks skidded backwards and almost got thrown out of the arena.

Clutching his arm, which was dripping crimson blood, Trunks glared murderously at Access Time. He spat, and his saliva was colored red with blood. He growled and reached behind himself, clutching his sword in a white-knuckled grasp.

Then, screaming, Trunks charged at the Angel Bishonen. This time, instead of holding out a hand, Access Time muttered several words in a language long dead. Trunks froze, glowing, and then flew backwards and slammed into the far wall, completely out of the battling arena. With a groan, he slid to the floor and fell out of his Super Saiyan mode.

"Trunks!" Arashi screamed and ran further into the fog. She fell to her knees when she found him, and the fog seemed to thicken and surround them; blanketing them in its damp embrace. "Trunks," she sobbed and hugged the lavender-haired Bishonen to her. "Trunks come on.....Trunks, wake up!"

Suddenly, he groaned and his dark blue eyes flickered open. Arashi let out a sob of breath and hugged him tighter.

Thank Kami.....he's okay.......he's alright.....but now, what do I do? Trunks is one of my strongest Bishonen......what other Bishonen can I use? Arashi quickly began to count off her different Bishonen, desperate to find one that she could use against Kyoko's Angel Bishonen. Let's see.......I can't use my Yue and Sephiroth, they're not experienced enough.......I need a God Bishonen, but I don't have any.......or do I? Gods take many forms; maybe I have one and haven't realized it...... Suddenly, Arashi blinked. Kami.......I'm such a baka! I do have God-type Bishonen, but I never realized it!! I have got to be one of the stupidest trainers ever!

Arashi reached down and helped Trunks stand up. Slowly, so as not to injure him further, Arashi made her way back to the battling arena. "I'm ready to battle once again," Arashi told Kyoko, her gray eyes colder than death.

Kyoko smiled softly and nodded. "As you wish," she said softly. Arashi nodded also and her eyes narrowed further, resembling chips of glacier ice.

"Bishonen, go!" Arashi yelled and threw one of her black and silver Bisho-balls. A Bishonen dressed in a white Prince's outfit, purple hair, and emerald green eyes appeared in a flash of black light. At his waist, a sword with a rose crest glittered.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. "Who's that?" she asked Access Time. Something about that Bishonen unnerved her, but she didn't know why.

"Th-That is Prince Dios," Access Time whispered softly. "Mistress Kyoko......he's a God-type Bishonen. Can't you feel it?"

"No," Kyoko gasped and her hazel eyes widened in shock. "There's no possible way........it has to be impossible......she only has two badges......."

"Dios!" Arashi yelled, her eyes full of determination. "KENJI NO KOKORO!!"

Dios smiled softly, his startling green eyes soft as he looked at his trainer. He outstretched his arms, palms out and facing Access Time. Then, suddenly, green light--as green as his eyes--shot out of his hands and struck Access Time. The Angel was engulfed in light and a thudding that sounded like a beating heart filled the arena.

Once the light faded away, Access Time lay in a heap on the floor, completely knocked unconscious. Kyoko gasped in shock and called him back into his Bisho-ball, so that way he could heal.

"Congratulations, Arashi," Kyoko said. "You were able to defeat one of my Angels. That hasn't happened for a long time----ever since I first began my Bishonen training journey. But I still have two Angels to chose from, and you still have one more Bishonen choice left. With that said..........Mudou Setsuna, I choose you!!"

A brown haired, brown eyed Bishonen with three wings appeared in a flash of silver light. He had black gloves with the fingers cut off and he had a tattoo-like mark on his cheek under his left eye.

"This is Mudou Setsuna, the reincarnation of the Organic Angel Alexia. He's my second most powerful Angel--Access Time is my third. And you won't be able to defeat Setsuna. There's no possible way."

"I'll see about that," Arashi muttered to herself. Kyoko smiled slightly, as if she had heard the red-head's words. Smiling still, she nodded to Setsuna.

Setsuna closed his eyes and raised his hand and arm into the air. "Nanatsusaya, come to me!"

When Setsuna had yelled this, a huge seven speared crystal sword appeared in his hand. "Now....are ya ready to have your ass kicked by one of the most powerful Bishonen at Kyoko's Gym? I've never been defeated, and you're just a bug about to be squashed."

Behind her Bishonen, Kyoko sighed and hung her head. "Oi.....I need to lecture Setsuna again for rubbing in his victories........damn it, this'll be the 150th time that I've lectured him about that!!"

Setsuna and Dios smiled softly at each other. Then, suddenly, they cam together in a blur of white. The two swords sang as they clashed, while their owners slammed into each other.

"I can't afford to have Dios get hurt......" Arashi muttered to herself. "I need to end this quickly." She thought for a moment, the smiled slightly as an attack came to her. "DIOS!" she yelled. "RINBU!"

Hearing this, Dios quickly backed away from Setsuna, until he was out of reach. He extended his sword, it's point directed at Setsuna. Setsuna stared at him, a puzzled expression flittering across his face. He had never seen an attack like this before and didn't know what to expect.

"Revolution..........for the Revolution of the World.........RINBU!!" Dios screamed, his eyes glittering like emeralds. Dios's sword glowed red and a huge stream of crimson energy shot out of it, bathing the whole arena in the attack's energy.

Setsuna got hit with the energy at it's strongest point. He screamed and was engulfed by the light. Slowly, his feathers began to be torn away and his clothes started to be ripped apart. When Arashi saw this she screamed, "Dios! Stop the attack....NOW!"

Dios closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. Concentrating, he called the energy back into himself. Once the energy had released the arrogant Angel, Setsuna slumped to his knees, his eyes glazed over in pain and burn marks covering his body.

Kyoko gasped and quickly called Setsuna back into his Bisho-ball and pressed the 'Healing' button. Blinking, she looked up at Arashi from across the arena. "You're good, Arashi. Hardly anyone has gotten this far. But this is as far as you're going......you aren't going to win! The Bishonen that I choose is at a God's level. We trained hard, and it paid off. So let me introduce you to the Angel Gym's strongest Bishonen! Yue, I choose you!"

In a blinding flash of white light, Yue appeared in the middle of the gym. The fog condensed in his hair, causing it to sparkle like diamonds.

Arashi blinked and stared at Kyoko's choice of Bishonen. She blinked again and then suddenly giggled. "Normally, that would have been an excellent move against your opponent. But, you see, battling isn't just about strength. It's also about out-smarting your opponent. Dios, return!" Once her God-type Bishonen was back into his ball, Arashi placed him into her backpack and started to reach for another ball. When she couldn't find it, she leaned further in, until only her legs and butt could be seen. Kyoko and Yue exchanged puzzled glances, but then shrugged it off. They'd seen stranger. Finally, with an exclamation of "AHA!," Arashi popped out of her backpack, clutching a blue Bisho-ball to her chest. "Bishonen, I choose you!" Arashi yelled and threw her ball.

And in a flash of obsidian black light........Clow Reed appeared.

"Your strategy was a good one, Kyoko," Arashi began as Kyoko's eyes widened in shock. "But you forgot one thing: Clow Reeds make Yues. So no matter how powerful a Yue gets...they still must obey a Clow Reed. Clow Reed, Control!!"

Clow Reed closed his eyes and concentrated, and a staff with the Clow symbol appeared in his hands. "Yue," he said softly, pointing the staff at the Angel Bishonen, "Control!"

Yue's eyes flashed silver and he growled, trying to fight against Clow Reed. "Nooooo......" he hissed, "I wont' allow you to control me!"

"We'll see about that," Clow Reed said softly, his dark, gentle eyes narrowed. "Leader chose me because he knows that I'll be able to help Arashi, his daughter. I won't let Leader or his daughter down. CONTROL!"

The staff glowed silver and Clow Reed's eyes narrowed further, until only slivers of his eyes could be seen. At the same time, Yue's eyes also glowed sliver and he screamed. A huge ball of light surrounded the two Bishonen. Arashi, Kyoko, and Trunks shielded their eyes from the bright light, but all three could still see afterspots.

Once the light faded, both trainers could see that Yue knelt on one knee in front of Clow Reed, his head bowed in submission. "What would you have me do, Master?" he asked. He raised his head and the others could see that his eyes still glowed silver........and that they were empty, void of emotion.......of self.

"Lose," Clow Reed commanded, his voice little more than a whisper. "For my trainer, I command you to lose."

"As you wish.....Master," was the Angel's reply. He slowly stood up and faced his trainer. He walked toward her and stopped when he stood in front of Kyoko. "I'm sorry," he managed to say softly. And then....he walked out of the battling ring.

Arashi sighed and slowly slid to the ground, leaning against Trunks' shoulder. "I won," she blinked dazedly. "Really and truly, I did?"

"Of course you did, silly," Trunks commented and lightly kissed her forehead. Clow Reed walked over to them and sat down next to the pair. Arashi grinned and hugged Clow Reed tightly. Then, she brought out Dios and hugged him, too.

"Thank you, all three of you. Without the three of you, I would have never won. I owe everything to you....everything. Thank you so much!"

"Congratulations, Arashi Kenji," Kyoko stated softly, and walked over to the small group. "I haven't been defeated in five years, ever since I turned fifteen. But you did it, you beat me. You beat the Angel Gym. And now, you get an Angel Badge." Sitting down next to the group, Kyoko handed Arashi a silver badge with white angel wings. "Good job. And now, I have a question for you: Will you stay here with me and Demona? I can teach you how to become an even better trainer."

Arashi smiled. "I thank you for the badge and the offer, but I can't do what you ask. Duet needs me, she still isn't ready to be on her own. I need to teach her, before I go off on my own adventures. I am honored by your offer, but I'm afraid that I'll have to decline."

Kyoko smiled. "I understand. I've never enjoyed leaving Demona and the Gizoku guys every time I go traveling. And because of that.......I'm going to stay at the Gym more often. Oh, by the way, how old are you, Arashi? Demona's seventeen, but she's not as good as a trainer as you are....."

From the darkness, the two trainers could hear a yell of "HEY!" and then, suddenly, a black combat boot came flying at them. It just barely missed hitting Kyoko in the head, and even then, she had to duck to avoid Demona's projectile.

Arashi giggled and answered, "I'm turning sixteen in three days." She yawned and gently leaned further into Trunks' warm embrace.

"Really? Well, then since you can't have me teach you, then will you and your friends stay until your birthday? We could give you and your friends rooms while you stay here."

Arashi thought for a minute, looking at her Bishonen out of the corner of her eye. They look tired...... she thought to herself. Maybe a few days of rest won't be such a bad thing.......and besides, I'll be able to call Mother on my birthday.........I bet she's worried about us........ "Okay," she finally answered. "I'll take your offer; and I thank you for it."

Kyoko grinned, the first time Arashi had seen her give a real smile. "That's great! Demona will show you and your friends to your rooms."

Demona slightly smirked, her green eyes sparkling in mirth. "Please come with me," she said and started walking off into the fog.

"Oh, and Demona......if you're planning on doing what I think your are, when I catch you I'll have Angemon and Heaven hang you by your toes in the front hall," Kyoko called after the four disappearing figures.

"Whatever," Demona called back.

"Demona, behave!" Kyoko managed to yell; and then, the figures were gone. Muttering to herself, Kyoko left the battling arena and headed towards the communication center. "It's time to go and talk to BlueMew and Ele," she said softly. And then, she too, was gone into the thick fog.

* * *

Three days later, Arashi stretched and opened her eyes. It had been cold the night before, and nothing Arashi had done had warmed her up. So she had decided to bring out her little personal heaters. Goku, Trunks, and Sanosuke. It's nice to wake up wedged between the three, she thought to herself. Closing her eyes once again, she put her head on Trunks' chest, listening to the steady ba-thump of his heart.

She was just starting to drift off to sleep when Goku nudged her in the ribs. "Lemme 'long, baka," she grumbled and buried her face in Trunks' black shirt.

"Yeah," Sanosuke managed to growl out, opening a dark brown cat's eye. "It's too early to wake up.......go back to bed, Goku."

Ignoring Sano, Goku nudged Arashi again. "Arashi......don't you remember what day it is?" he asked anxiously, staring down at the smaller girl. He frowned and poked her for a third time.

"No," was the grumbled reply.

Pulling her up into a sitting position, Goku pointed to the end of the bed, where several presents lay buried under all of Arashi's sheets and blankets. "Today's your birthday, Arashi no baka! You're sixteen!"

Arashi blinked and pointed to the presents sleepily. "Where'd they come from?" she asked, a puzzled expression flitting across her face.

Trunks and Sanosuke sat up too and Sano smacked her upside the head lightly. Grinning, Trunks replied, "Your friends, of course, stupid! Now, go open them......I know you want to. Besides, I want to know what you got!"

Arashi giggled and climbed out of bed, clad in a pair of Juunana's old black boxers and Terry's white shirt. She carefully picked up the first present, which was black and had little green scythes drawn all over the wrapping paper. Arashi grinned, "I know who this is from. It's Duet's." She found a card and read it out loud: "To a Great Sister on her Birthday....... You mean to much to me and you're always there; even when you get offered once-in-a-lifetime things, you turn them down----for me. I wish you the best sixteenth birthday that you could possibly have. Love, Duet."

Arashi's grin softened and she carefully unwrapped the present. Inside the box, there was two Bisho-balls. Curious, Arashi picked them up and threw them. "Bishonen, go!" In a flash of light, a Kaizer and Merlock appeared. Arashi blinked. "How did Duet know that I've been wanting these two Bishonen?"

Goku, Sanosuke, and Trunks shrugged. "Open your other presents," Sanosuke demanded.

Arashi grinned and complied. The next present was patterned like stained glass. "With love, from Crystal, Gwen, and Kikka. Happy Birthday, Arashi!"

Opening it, Arashi discovered even more Bisho-balls. But this time, there were stickers telling which ball contained which Bishonen. "Vegeta.......Zechs Merquise.....and Amiboshi. Wai! It looks like I'm going to be saying tons of thank yous when I'm done........"

The next four presents were unfamiliar to Arashi. One was wrapped in white wrapping paper, the next was wrapped in black velvet, the third was wrapped in blue paper with little Bisho-balls drawn all over it, and the last was still wrapped in it's mailing package.

Grabbing the white-wrapped package, Arashi held it to herself. Slowly, she unwrapped it and discovered a card. 'To One of the Best Trainers I Have Met in a Long Time, Arashi: You will go far, I know you will. And I look forward to the day when you join the Bishonen Masters--which is very soon, I think. Happy 16th Birthday. Please enjoy my presents. ~Kyoko, Demona, and the Angel Gym'

Blinking, Arashi reached inside and pulled out five silver Bisho-balls. They looked similar to Kyoko's.....yet they weren't. On the top of each ball there was a name: Kikunosuke, Subaru, Natsuki, Goro, and Ryota.

Arashi's jaw dropped. "The Gizoku boys........" she whispered to herself. Slowly, she reached for the velvet wrapped present. There was no name, the card only said, 'I heard that you're an excellent trainer. You could handle God-type Bishonen even when you only had two Badges--now three. So, try to handle this. Happy Birthday. I know I'll be seeing you soon.'

Arashi shook her head in puzzlement. Reaching inside the box, she pulled out a Master Bisho-ball. On the top of the red ball, the words 'Dragon Prince (Wu-Dragon)' were engraved in gold. Arashi frowned in thought and then pulled out the second to the last present. The card read: 'Happy Birthday, Arashi. This is my present to you. He's a Kojimato--a combination of Yamato and Kojiro. Take care of him, and I'll be seeing you soon!'

Inside the box, there was a black and blue Bisho-ball. The name Kojimato was engraved on the top in silver.

Shaking her head slightly, Arashi reached for the last and final present. The card read: 'To My Eldest Daughter: You make me so proud. I love you and Happy Birthday! Love, 'Kasaan.' And inside the box, there lay four green Bisho-balls on beds of cotton. Ryo, Sage, Rowen, and Anubis were written on the top of each ball in bronze.

Putting the balls in a pile in front of herself, Arashi sat down Indian-style and stared down at them. "Want to know what I've just discovered, you guys?" Arashi asked her three Bishonen. "I have friends who care about me very much....."

Trunks, Sanosuke, and Goku smiled and hugged their trainer.

* * *

Arashi yawned and slowly walked down the stairs. She stretched her arms over her head and luxuriated in the feel of muscles stretching to their limits. She was wearing her usual--a strappy black tank top, khaki pants hung low on her hips, black Vans, and her hair swirled about her like a fiery cloud.

Earlier that morning, Trunks, Goku, and Sanosuke had gone down before her. By now, Arashi bet that half of the food was gone.

From the kitchen, Arashi could hear the sounds of huge amounts of food being consumed. Kyoko yelled, and the food consumption slowed a margin. Arashi grinned and giggled to herself. Even after three days, Kyoko hasn't realized the extent of a Saiyan's appetite. In the three days that the group of trainers had stayed at the Angel Gym, Kyoko had to go to the grocery store thirty times.

"Hey guys," Arashi greeted as she walked into the huge kitchen. Like the rest of the Gym, it's theme was white. She grabbed the Apple Jacks cereal box and the jug of milk. Then she sat down in one of the kitchen's chairs, keeping her food out of Goku, Trunks, Raditz, Vegeta, Goten, Bardock, Chibi Goten, the two Chibi Trunks, and the two Duos's reach.

They shoved their food into their mouths, gobbling it up quickly, then reaching for more. "Oi......it makes me sick just watching them," Demona commented, moving her cereal bowl away from Duet's Duo when he lunged across the table, trying to take her food.

Soon, the group finished their breakfast, some faster than others.

Before Kyoko left the table for more food shopping (they needed foodstuffs for lunch....), Arashi tapped her on the shoulder. "Kyoko........can I talk to you for a minute?" Kyoko nodded and both of them left the kitchen, heading for her office.

Inside, the furniture and decorations were done in white, silver, and light blue. Arashi immediately settled into one of the down chairs, while Kyoko walked behind the large desk and sat in her white Italian office chair.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kyoko asked and leaned forward. She sensed that Arashi was worried about something. And in the three days, Kyoko had already begun to think of her as a little sister. After all, how could she not? Demona and Arashi acted too much alike to not begin to think of her as a little sister.

Arashi worried her lower lip and looked up. "This," she said softly. She reached into her black backpack and pulled out some of the Bisho-balls that she had received as gifts. "This.....I can't accept all of these, I can't. I mean, how can you give me the Gizoku boys?"

Kyoko grinned and laughed. "Arashi! Don't worry about it. Here, let me tell you something: Goro Tadanof, Kikunosuke, Ryota, and Natsuki adore you. And Subaru accepts you--even likes you. That, in itself, is an amazing thing. And besides, the Gizoku boys that I gave you are clones. But.....they have the original ones' memories; at least, up until a few hours ago. So see, their complete memory is intact. And about the Kojimato......he's a gift to you. My friend combined the genes of a James--Kojiro--and Matt--Yamato--and made the Bishonen you see before you."

Arashi sighed. "But I don't know who sent Kojimato! I don't know who the thank.......and besides......what you and the person did, isn't that.......illegal?"

Kyoko's grin broadened. "That's what the Bishonen Masters are trying to change. True, cloning Bishonen isn't acceptable--but it should be allowed for certain instances. Like in the case of a rare Bishonen......as far as I know, the Gizoku boys are the only set in existence. And Kojimato......he was made with your personality in mind. The Bishonen Masters want to change so many things. We want to make things better for Bishonen and their trainers. Like the rule about not falling in love with each other. That is about to change."

Arashi sighed and gently stroked the balls' tops. "I'm honored," she whispered. "I'm honored that people care about me this much......but, Kyoko, I have one more question. Who is a Wu-Dragon or Dragon Prince, and who sent him to me?"

Kyoko's expression became more closed. "The Dragon Prince is the highest evolution that a Wufei can achieve. Only one person has ever been able to evolve a Wufei that high. And that person is the same one who sent that Wu-Dragon to you."

"Who?" Arashi asked softly, her gray eyes wide.

Kyoko's expression became even more shuttered. "I promised that person that I wouldn't tell. You need to discover that for yourself. And you will discover who sent you that Dragon Prince very soon, I know you will."

Arashi smiled and stood. "Thank you for my birthday present," she said and hugged the Gym leader. "I'll take good care of them, I promise."

Kyoko grinned. "I know you will, silly. Why else would I have given them to you? Now, shoo. I have work to do, and you need to start training those Bishonen that your father gave you and the ones that you just got for your birthday. I'll call you when it's time for lunch, okay?" Arashi nodded and stood up. Kyoko waited until Arashi had left the room to activate the vidphone. She dialed a number that she had called many times before. After about five rings, a Chibi Duo answered the vidphone. "Hi," Kyoko began. "Can I talk to Ele, the A.C. Gym Leader?"

The Chibi Duo gave Kyoko a large grin and giggled. "Sure! I'm gonna go get her right this minute, okay, lady?"

Kyoko nodded and sighed when the chibi left. "Now I remember why I don't like chibis......" Kyoko muttered to herself, impatiently tapping a foot against the white carpeted floor.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, a young woman with blonde hair pulled back in a braid answered the vidphone. Her green eyes flashed, annoyed at being interrupted from her work. "What do you want?" she snapped before she recognized Kyoko. Then, she blinked. "Oh, Kyoko! It's you! Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that today has been so horrible. Wu-Dragon and the Angel of War tried to kill each other again in training...."

"What?!" Kyoko exclaimed. "You can't be serious, can you? I mean, Wufei listens to you. How could he have almost killed the Angel of War if he was following your instructions?"

Ele sighed and stared off into the distance, rubbing her temples. "Yes, Wufei listened to me......but he's changed ever since he evolved to Dragon Prince. He doesn't listen to me at all......"

"Well, I have a couple of questions concerning your Wu-Dragon. Why did you send him to Arashi? And why did you give him to her? I thought that you only had one Dragon Prince, Ele."

Ele shook her head. "No, I had two Wufeis and they evolved around the same time. Having two Dragon Princes proved too much to handle. I couldn't control two; I can barely control the Wu-Dragon I have now. He's too unpredictable. And why did I send one to Arashi? Well, she only has three badges, Kyoko. Three. But she can control God-type Bishonen easily. Even you, the trainer who specializes in Heaven-type Bishonen, has trouble controlling God-type Bishonen.......and you're a Bishonen Master. Maybe Wu-Dragon won't be that much of a problem to her. From how you describe her, she sound like a very strong trainer."

"She is," Kyoko said softly. "After all, how could she have defeated me? Anyways, I just wanted to call and check up on how you are. And to also tell you that Arashi loves her Wu-Dragon and Kojimato. Tell BlueMew for me, will ya?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll tell her next time I talk to her, which should be tonight."

"Thanks. That's great. Well, I have to go. Arashi's Saiyans have eaten everything in the Gym." Ele chuckled and grinned at her friend. Continuing, Kyoko said, "Till next time. And I think that this new trainer will be joining our ranks very soon."

"Till next time," was the reply. "And I think so too." Then the vidphone's screen went black.

* * *

"Punch! Kick! Punch! Kick! Block!" Arashi yelled as she circled her many Bishonen. She had taken advantage of Kyoko's offer of the use of the Gym and was training all of her Bishonen at once. Stepping back, she observed her Bishonen's movements. The movements were all seamless, fluid----without fault. "Kata One!" she suddenly yelled and her Bishonen immediately started doing the choppy, rough movements that made up the first kata. 

Arashi began her fifth circling when it suddenly happened. A hole was blasted into the ceiling and the rubble fell, covering the tall red-headed girl........

*~~*

"So why do people fight anyway?

Perhaps the meaning of human existence lies within their will to fight. People feel a sense of 

accomplishment through battle, and it is also a fact that the ones actually fighting are never

perceived as being tainted."

--Heero Yuy, Gundam Wing


	14. Secret Powers Revealed

Gotta Catch A Bishonen!

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Gack...x.x;; I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been super busy with schoolwork, house work, and my job. Also...I've started writing a lot of other stories and I got caught up in all of those. *kicks her 130+ stories* But...I finally decided to update as one of my birthday presents to all of you! *cheers* (November 15 can't come any sooner...*sighs*) Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the newest chapter, 'kay? Ja ne! *dances away, singing Rinbu*

Note: Also, I just want to point out that the shower scene in this chapter is in NO WAY sexual. It is purely platonic and it is NOT meant to be taken sexually. Thanks. ^_~

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are the originals. Anyone else is owned by their respective (and copyrighted) owners. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter Fourteen

"ARASHI!!!" Trunks screamed as he and the other Bishonen ran towards the pile of rubble. "ARASHI!" he and the others screamed again as they each grabbed a large concrete piece and started to throw them away from where their trainer lay buried.

A rumbling started---each Bishonen could first feel it start in their bones. They shared a glance, then edged away from the pile of debris, which was where the rumbling was coming from. Trunks' eyes narrowed---Was that a ki that he sensed?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Arashi screamed. It seemed to become louder and louder in pitch. Finally, the pile of rubble exploded outward, missing each of Arashi's Bishonen as the concrete and metal slammed against the four far walls. And...there she stood, bloody, bruised, and furious---but alive and mostly unharmed.

Her gray eyes seemed to flash emerald green for a moment and her hair turned golden. "Who did that?!" she snarled, looking up at the hole in the ceiling. Her eyes once again flashed to emerald green...then stayed that color.

'She...she's a Super Saiyan!!!' Trunks thought in awe as he watched Arashi gather a ki blast in her hands. Her eyes darkened in fury and he sensed her ki level go up another notch. 'I guess...like father, like daughter...'

"WHO DID THIS?!" she snarled again, looking up at the hole in the ceiling with a darker glare. Trunks half expected laser beams to shoot out of her eyes. But Arashi was still in enough control of her powers to not let some of them slip.

A giggle. "Hello, Leader's Daughter. I see that you finally revealed your true self to your Bishonen. After all, how many Trainers can turn Super Saiyan? You're nothing more than a Bishonen yourself. So, how does it feel knowing that from now on, your Bishonen will consider you as nothing more than one of them?"

Arashi didn't answer---her fury just grew tenfold. "Who are you?" she asked softly. Most people would think that she had grown calmer. Trunks knew Arashi enough to understand that she was close to the breaking point, if not crossing it already.

"Arashi..." Trunks began softly. Arashi blinked and turned her attention over to one of her favorite Bishonen. Trunks paled when he finally realized that Arashi---her _self_---was no longer present in those emerald eyes. "Arashi..." he began again. "Just remember that we already know about you being the daughter of Bardock, the Leader. We already _know_. And we still love you anyway. Remember that---we still love you."

"Did you hear that?" Arashi asked softly to the hidden figure up by the hole in the ceiling. Trunks shuddered at her tone. "Did you hear that?" she asked again. "They already know and they _don't care_. It doesn't matter what you say. They still love me and they will always love me. Just as that love will always be returned."

The dark figure cursed and backed away from the hole. "It doesn't matter, anyway. You'll soon have a different opinion. It'll just take time."

"No, it WON'T," Arashi yelled and finally released the ki ball gathered in her hands. It burst from her in a huge flash of light, making the hole in the ceiling even bigger. The dark figure screamed as the attack grazed it, then quickly disappeared in a dark cloud.

"Arashi?" Trunks and Goku asked at the same time, both reaching out to their trainer. She blinked and fell out of Super Saiyan mode. She shook her head at them and backed away.

"No. Please don't touch me. I...don't think that I'm ready for this. I'm going to...take a shower and clean up, okay? Just...let me be, alright? I just want to be alone." And with that, their trainer walked out of the training room, a dazed look on her face.

"What are we going to do?" Trunks asked no one in particular, he and the rest of his fellow Bishonen watching their trainer walk away. They sensed that something inside her had changed---they all knew that she was a daughter of Bardock, but none of them knew that she was able to go Super Saiyan, a purely Bishonen talent.

Of course, it was at that moment when Kyoko and Duet ran into the room, worried looks on their faces. They both blinked when they noticed the damage done to the room and the shocked and silent Bishonen gathered around a pile of rubble.

Clearing her throat, Kyoko asked the obvious: "Ummm...what happened to my ceiling?"

* * *

The water felt so warm, so soothing, so comforting... Arashi sat on the floor of the shower cubicle, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She buried her face in her arms and stifled another sob.

'I didn't want it to happen... Now, everything will change. I didn't want it to change. I was happy, comfortable. They knew about Bardock being my father. But they didn't know about me being able to go Super Saiyan. I don't want everything to change. It already hurts... The loss...'

She laughed, but it came out more as a choked sob. 'No, no, no, no! I don't want it! No... NO!!!'

"Arashi?" a voice softly asked. Arashi quickly blinked and looked up---Juunana was at the shower's entrance, looking down at his trainer in concern disguised as contempt. Arashi shifted and covered herself up better.

"Juunana...what are you doing here?"

He sighed and stripped off his shirt, tossing it down to her. She quickly donned it and wrapped it tighter around her torso. He squatted down onto the balls of his feet, staring at her face to face. "As smart as you are, did you know that you can sometimes be a total and complete idiot?"

She started and stared at him in amazement. The silence between the two was long and Juunana's shoulder-length black hair soon became plastered to his face, neck, and shoulders. He was the first to move. Juunana scooted her over and sat down, opening his arms to her. With a small cry, she fell into his arms.

"Arashi, I thought that you were stronger than all of this," Juunana murmured into her hair. She just shook her head and burrowed her face into his neck. "Arashi, didn't you know that we _know_ that your father was a Bishonen?"

Another muffled sob. "Of course I knew you knew that. I've told most of you. But none of you knew that I could go Super Saiyan! Even my own _father_---who most of you _know_, but I've never even _met_---doesn't realize that I can go Super Saiyan."

"Arashi?"

"Yes, Juunana?" Arashi asked softly, burrowing her face deeper into his neck. He was one of her first Bishonen. Even though they had their differences and almost always butt heads, he understood her in ways that no one else could possibly understand. And she understood him like no one could possibly ever be able to.

He continued, voice as soft as before. "Don't you realize that that doesn't matter? We _don't care_. You'll always be our Arashi Kenji to us. You'll always be our little Fire Tempest. Driven by your temper, stubborn, obstinate, intelligent, but amazingly pid-headed when you want to be. That just makes you..._you_."

Arashi snorted and poked her Bishonen in his side. "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," she teased.

"And I don't know if I was being insulting or flattering, too," Juunana shot back. Finally finished with what he had come to tell her, Juunana slowly drew his arms away from Arashi, edging away.

He stopped when Arashi's arms tightened around him. "Juunana...please stay with me? I told the others that I wanted to be alone. But...you're the only one who understands that I... I need..." she trailed off, not sure how to put into words what she wanted to ask.

He smiled slightly down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Sure, Arashi. I'll stay. But only on one condition, alright?" He chuckled a bit and hugged her tighter.

"And what's that, Juunana?" Arashi asked, her voice suspicious.

"You have to scrub my back."

  
  
  
  


A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Short chapter, I know. But I'll try to update more often, 'kay? And, just think...I actually _updated_, though! *smile smile* Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! ^_~


End file.
